Target Kaun (CHEHRA)
by Pooja Verma
Summary: Ye ek crime story hai. ye story 3 parts me hai. main roz ek part post karungi. maine ye story India forums pe likhi thi. pls read and review. and sorry for mistakes. LAST CHAPTER Posted
1. Chapter 1

_**TARGET KAUN**_

**SEEN - 1**

_(is kahani ki shuruwat hoti hai CID beuro se jahan sab gup sup me buzy hai. tabhi FREDI aata hai wo bade gusse me hai)_

DAYA - kaya baat hai FREDI kafi gusse me ho kuch ho gaya hai kya-

FREDI - main tang aa gaya hoo sir is roz roz ki tension se. itani tension ki wazah se to mera dimag garm ho jaata hai.

ABHI - kya baat hai FREDI aisi kaun si badi tension hai tumhe.

FREDI - tension to hai na sir, yahaan beuro me khooni ko pakadne ki tension or wahaan ghar me wife ki tension.

VIVEK - wo to hai sir, aakhir khooni ko aap hi to pakadte hai na.

FREDI - VIVEK tu mera mazak uda raha hai.

VIVEK - are nahi sir main to bus itna keh raha tha ki aapke bina hum sab adhoore hai.

ABHI - wo sab chodo FREDI pehle ye batao ki bhabhiji se tumhe kya tension hai.

FREDI - sir meri wife ka to naam mat lijiye wo to tension ki puri chalti firti dukan hai. ghar agar thodi late se pahucho to 10 sawal karne lagti hai " kahaan the itni der tak- Kiske saath the- Or wo bhi sirf is liye ki shaam ke bartan done ki duity meri hai.

DAYA - (huskar) are bhai FREDI ab duity hai to duity to nibhani padegi na.

ACP - kise duity nibhane ka paath pada rahe ho DAYA.

DAYA - kuch nahi sir wo FREDI ki wife use ghar der se aane per danti hai kyunki shaam ko bartan dhone duity uski hai or wo apni duity se bhagat hai.

ACP - kya, FREDI yahi sikhaya hai maine tumhe ki apni duity se bhago. Are bhai duity humesha nibhani chahiye chahe wo office ki ho ya phir ghar me bartan dhone ki.

FREDI - yahaan aao to ACP sir daantate hai wahaan wife daantati hai, he bhagwaan is duniya me to jeena hi muskil ho gaya hai. (FREDI dekhta hai VIVEK hus raha hai.) tu kya hus raha hai jab teri bhi shaadi hogi na tab tujhe pata chalega. Waise ACP sir main apse ek baat puchu, kya aapki wife ne kabhi aapse bartan dhulwaye the.

ACP - FREDI , apna kaam karo.

(ACP sir apne cabin me chale jaate hai.)

DAYA - yaar ABHI ye ACP sir ko kya ho gaya aise laga jaise kisi ne unki dukhti rag per haanth rakh diya ho.

ABHI - mujhe bhi kuch aisa hi lagta hai.

DAYA - per ek baat batau yaar, kabhi kabhi mujhe bahut daar lagata hai.

ABHI - wo kyun-

DAYA - kahin shadi ke baad humara haal bhi aisa na ho jaaye.

ABHI - (thoda ghabrakar) nahi... Dr. TARIKA aisi nahi hai.

DAYA - wo to hai per

(tabhi ACP sir kisi se phone per baat karte huye andar aate hai.)

ACP - kya-... kahan-... thik hai hum pahuchte hai.

DAYA - kya hua sir-

ACP - DAYA juhu beech per 2 laashe mili hai. hume turant wahaan pahuchna hoga.

(DAYA gadi nikalta hai. kuch hi der me puri CID team juhu beech per pahuch jaati hai. wahaan unhe 2 laashe milti hai. sab tahkikat me lag jaate hai.)

ABHIJEET - sir, ye dono shayad pati patni hai. sir iski jeb se koi bhi aisi cheej nahi mili jisase ki ye pata chal sake ki ye dono kaun hai.

ACP - koi baat nahi aas paas dekho koi na koi surag zaroor milega.

DAYA - nahi sir humne aas paas acchi tarah se dekha hai hume koi saboot nahi mila. Sir khooni ne koi bhi saboot nahi choda hai.

VIVEK - haan sir, or laas ko dekh kar ye bhi nahi pata chal pa raha hai ki khoon kaise hua hai.

TASHA - haan sir, is ladki ke paas se bhi aisa koi saboot nahi mila hai jisase ki inaki pehchan ho sake.

ACP - thik hai, in dono lasho ko forensic lekar chalo ab to SALUNKHE hi bata payega ki inki maut kaise huyee.

SEEN - 2

(sab dono lasho ko forensic lekar aate hai.)

SALU - are ACP ye kya, main tumhe hi phone karne wala tha or tum aa gaye ise hi kahte ki ...(dhire se) shaitan ka naam lo or shaitan hazir.

ACP - kuch kaha tumne-

SALU - nahi to.. kuch bhi nahi.

ACP - nahi agar kuch kehna hai to khul ke bol do main kuch nahi kahunga.

SALU - are maine kaha na kuch nahi kaha maine, or na hi mujhe kuch kehna hai.

ACP - thik ahi to ye hum jo do laashe laye hai, unke baare me hi kuch keh do.

SALU - do lasshe nahi boss char laashe.

DAYA - char laashe per hum to bus do laase hi laye the, ye char kaise ho gayee.

SALU - wo aise DAYA ki do laashe to aap log lekar aaye hai or do lasshe humare paas aayi thi.

FREDI - are wah ab aapke paas bhi laashe aane lagi.

SALU - aane lagi se kya matlab hai. laashe humesha humare paas hi aati hai. aap log bhi laashe lekar humare paas hi aate hai kyunki sab kuch to hum log hi batate hai.

ABHI - sab kuch aap log batate hai se kya matlab hai aapka. Hum log kuch nahi karte kya-

SALU - lagi... mirchi lagi. Tum logo ko zara sa kuch keh do ki turant mirchi lag jaati hai.

ABHI - haan to mirchi to lagegi hi na.. saara din idhar udhar ghoom ghoom kar saboot hum ikatha kare or aap kehte hai ki sab kuch aap hi karte hai to hume to mirchi lagegi hi na.

ACP - chodo SALU ye batao ki in lasho ke baare me kuch pata chala ki inka khoon kaise hua hai.

SALU - haan boss in charo ka khoon ek hi tarah se hua hai.

ABHI - ek hi tarah se.

SALU - haan in charo ki maut zehrili gas me dum ghootane ki wazah se huyee hai. aisa lagta hai jaise in charo ko kisi aisi zagah kaid rakha gaya tha jis jagah per zehrili gas thi or is wazah se in sabki maut ho gayee.

ABHI - lekin aap ye kaise keh sakte hai ki in charo ko kaid kiya gaya tha.

TARIKA - main batati hoo.

ABHI - waah Dr. TARIKA waah, dekha SALU saheb ise kehte hai detection or full co-operation. TARIKA ji jab kuch pata karti hai to kyun kaise sab batati hai, or aap inhe kaid karke rakha gaya tha bus itna keh diya or ho gayee duty puri.

SALU - pata tha ab tum zaroor bologe. Yahaan Dr. TARIKA ne kuch kaha nahi or shuru ho gaya tumhara TARIKA puran.

ABHI - ye TARIKA puran se kya matlab hai aapka.

SALU - matlab ye hai ABHI ji ki... aap...

ACP - chodo SALU TARIKA tum batao ki kaise pata chala ki in logo ko kaid karke rakha gaya tha.

TARIKA - ye dekhiye sir iske haanth per ye jo nishan hai wo kisi rassi se bandhne ka hai. ise kisi rassi se bandh kar kaid karke rakha gaya tha. Or aisa hi nishaan in charo lassho ke haantho per hai.

DAYA - to aap log ye kehna chahte hai ki in charo ko kidnap kiya gaya tha or kidnap karne wala aadmi ek hi hai.

SALU - haan kyunki khoon karne ka trika ek hi hai.

ACP - kuch or mila.

SALU - nahi boss kuch bhi nahi. Puri laash per na koi fingerprints hai or na hi koi or saboot. Khooni ne laash per aisa kuch bhi nahi choda jisase ki uska koi bhi surag mil sake.

ACP - lagta hai khooni bahut chalak hai. per kab tak bachega.

**SEEN - 3**

(CID beuro me .. )

ACP - maine tumhe un charo ke gharwalo ke baare pata karne ko kaha tha kuch pata chala.

VIVEK - haan sir un charo ki laas ki photo maine paper me chpwa di thi unke gharwalo ne unhe pehchan liya. Mian TASHA or FREDI sir un charo ke ghar gaye the. Sir wo jo do lashe hume beech per mili thi wo dono husband wife hai. husband ka naam ajay tha or uski wife ka naam gita tha. Un dono ki nayee nayee shaadi huyee thi or ye dono hotel "honeymoon palace " me weekend manane ke liye gaye the.

ACP - or ye do laashe jo lab me thi unke baare me kuch pata chala.

VIVEK - haan sir, wo dono bhi husband wife the. Husband ka naam mohit or wife ka naam soumya tha. Or sir hairat ki baat ye hai ki in dono ki bhi nayee nayee shaadi huyee thi or ye hotel " good day" me weekend manane gaye the.

ACP - dono ki nayee nayee shaadi huyee thi or dono hi kisi hotel me weekend manae gaye the. Accha or kuch pata chal kuch dusmani wagairah.

TASHA - nahi sir, dono ke gharwalo ka kehna hai ki inki kisi se koi dushmani nahi thi or ye ek dusre ko jaante tak nahi hai.

ACP - na hi kisi se koi dushmani hai or na hi ye ek dusre ko jaante the to phir inka khoon ek hi aadmi ne kyun kiya-

(tabhi DAYA aata hai)

DAYA - sir wo vidya garden ke paas do lashe mili hai.

ACP - lo abhi in char lasho ke baare me kuch pata nahi chala hai uper se ye do laashe or aa gayee. Chalo ab unhe bhi dekhte hai.

**SEEN - 4 **

(sab us jagah pahuchte hai jahaa per do laashe mili hai. sab aas paas saboot dhoondhane ki kosis karte hai per unhe saboot nahi milta. Kafi dhoondhne ke baad bhi jab unhe koi saboot nahi milta to wo laash ko lekar forensic aate hai. forensic lab me...)

ACP - kaho SALU kuch pata chala.

SALU - kya baat karte ho ACP yahaan lab me pehle se hi 4-4 laashe padi huyee hai or tum 2 or le aaye.

ACP - to kya karta inhe apne ghar me show piece ki tarah saja kar rakhta. Laashe hai to tumhare paas hi layenge na.

SALU - bus laashe lakar rakh do or kaam khtam baaki...

ACP - baaki kya- Are bhai forensic expert tum ho ya hum. To batao kya pata chala in do laasho ke baare me.

SALU - kuch bhi nahi.

DAYA - kuch bhi nahi,!

SALU - haan kuch bhi nahi. Boss in dono laasho ke uper bhi koi saboot nahi mila hai na koi fingerprints na hi koi khoon wagairah ka nishan.

ABHI - iska matlab in dono ka khoon bhi bilkul usi tarah se kiya gaya hai jaise pehle charo khoon huye hai.

SALU - sirf usi tarah se nahi ABHI balki usi aadmi ne kiye hai jisne pehle charo khoon kiye hai. kyunki in dono ko bhi pehle kidnap karke rassiyo se baandha gaya phir zehrili gas ke zariye maar diya gaya.

ACP - pichle 4 dino me 6-6khoon huye hai or na katil ka pata hai na hi katal ke wazah ka.

DAYA - sir mujhe to ye serial killer ka kaam lagta hai jo shaadi shuda logo ko apna nishana banaa raha hai.

ACP - serial killer...

**SEEN - 5**

(beuro me sab soch rahe hai ki ye kiska kaam ho sakta hai. tabhi VIVEK aata hai.)

ACP - haan VIVEK kya pata chala in dono ke baare me-

VIVEK - sir ye dono bhi pati patni the. Inki bhi nayee nayee shadi huyee thi or to or sir ye dono bhi "honeymoon palace " me weekend manane gaye the. Inke ghrwalo ka bhi yahi kehna hai ki inki bhi kisi se koi dushmani nahi thi.

DAYA - sir in sab katlo me ek nahi kayee baatein common hai. pehli ye ki ye sab pati patni the or inki nayee nayee shaadi huyee thi. Ye sab kisi na kisi hotel me gaye the. Or gaur karne wali baat ye hai ki sir ye dono hotel hotel "honeymoon palace " or hotel " good day" ye dono hi hotel Krishna nagar ilake me hai.

ACP - oh ho... to agar ye serial killing ka case hai to is katil ka agla shikar bhi koi naya shadi shuda joda hoga. Jo " good day" ya hotel "honeymoon palace " me weekend manaa raha hoga.

ABHI - sir agar gaur se dekhe to pehla khoon jis shadi shuda jode ka hua wo hotel "honeymoon palace " me the. Dusra khoon hotel " good day" se hua. Ye tisra khoon hotel "honeymoon palace " se tha to is hisaab se us katil ka chautha shikar hotel "good day" se hoga.

ACP - haan... or hum use tabhi pakad sakte hai jab hum me se koi wahaan us hotel me maujood ho. ek kaam karo VIVEK TASHA tum dono hotel "good day" me new married couple banakar jaao or wahaan nazar rakho.

VIVEK - sir... hum.

ACP - haan tum... kyun koi problem hai kya-

VIVEK - nahi ... nahi to sir.

ACP - thik hai to tum dono kal hi us hotel me pahucho or haan her waqt humare contact me rehna.

**SEEN - 6**

(agale din VIVEK or TASHA dono hotel "good day " pahuchte hai. wahan wo receptionist se baatein karte hai.)

VIVEK - ji hume ek room chahiye.

RECE - ji mil jaaye ga sir.

VIVEK - ji wo special room chahiye. wo kya hai na ki humkari nayee nayee shadi huyee hai or mujhe na meri wife ko surprise dena hai.

RECE - don't worry sir, aapko new married couples ka special kamra milega, haan uska charge kuch jyada lagega.

VIVEK - aap charge ki parwah na karo. Apni is soniye per to main apni puri daulat luta du.

TASHA - kyun ji aap kya baatein kar rahe ho.

VIVEK - kuch nahi... soniye main to bus humare liye khaas kamara book kar raha tha.

TASHA - khaas kamra... ji wo jisase samne ka khoobsoorat nazara dekhne ko milega. Jisme dher saare phool lage honge.

VIVEK - oye tu jaisa chahegi waisa hi milega. Kyun ji behan ji milega na.

RECE - yes sir, ye rahi aapke room ki keys. Have a good day sir.

(dono apne room me chale jaate hai. andar jaane ke baad)

VIVEK - hume ACP sir ko inform kar dena chahiye ki hum yahaa pahuch gaye hai.

TASHA - thik hai tum unhe inform kar do.

(dono ACP sir ko inform kar dete hai. ACP sir unhe careful rehne ki baat kahte hai. Raat hone per)

VIVEK - TASHA tum yahin thahro main aas paas chek kar ke aata hoo.

TASHA - main bhi tumhare saath chalti hoo.

VIVEK - TASHA agar hum dono abhi saath saath gaye to kisi ko shaq ho sakta hai. tum aaram kar lo waise bhi din bhar is hotel ki chan bin karne ke chakkar me tumne aaram nahi kiya.

TASHA - thik hai, per tum apna khyaal rakhna, or haan zaldi lautna.

(itna kehkar VIVEK chala jaata hai. bahut der tak use kuch bhi nahi milta to wo Acp sir ko inform kar deta hai. ACP sir kehte hai ki shayad wo aadmi kal aaye. VIVEK kamre me aata hai. per use kamre me TASHA nazar nahi aati. Wo TASHA ko dhundhta hai. per use wo nahi milti. Tabhi koi piche se uske sir per waar karta hai. VIVEK behosh ho jaata hai.)

**SEEN - 7**

(agle din CID beuro me...)

ACP - VIVEK se contact hua.

ABHI - nahi sir kal raat se hum un dono se contact karne ki kosis kar rahe hai per ho nahi paa raha hai.

FREDI - sir kahin koi garbar to nahi ho gayee.

DAYA - kaisi garbad Fredi-

ABHI - DAYA mujhe bhi kuch thik nahi lag raha hai. sir hume hotel chalkar dekhna chahiye ki kahin kuch galat to nahi ho gaya.

ACP - thik hai hum abhi chalte hai.

(sab beuro se bahar nikalte hai. tabhi ABHI ko zameen per ek packet milta hai. ABHI use utha leta hai. us pakcket ke ander ek CD hoti hai. sab andar aakar wo CD play karke dekhte hai. CD me VIVEK or TASHA ek chair se bandhe hote hai. dono behosh hote hai. tabhi andhere me baitha ek aadmi ki aawaz aati hai. kyun nazara accha laga ACP sir. Sab ye dekhkar pareshan ho jaate hai. CD me aage kuch nahi hota. Tabhi ACP sir ka phone bajta hai. wo phone uthate hai.)

caller - tohfa pasand aaya ACP. Ab tak to tum tak pahuch gaya hoga.

ACP - tum... tum bol kaun rahe ho or VIVEK TASHA ko kyun kidnap kiya hai.

Caller - maine kidnap kiya hai... ya tumne khud unhe maut ke muh me bhej diya. Are main to bus unhe wahin phucha raha hoo jahan tum chahte the.

ACP - kya bakwas kar rahe ho- (ACP sir ABHI or DAYA ko phone tap karne ka ishara karte hai. dono phone tap karne me lag jaate hai.)

Caller - bakwas... ha..ha.. ha... are ACP tumne kya socha tha ki apne officers ko bhes badalkar bhej doge or mujhe kuch pata nahi chalega. Such to ye hai ACP ki tum meri jaal me khud hi fus gaye ho. are main to yahi chahta hi tha.

ACP -kya matlab hai tumhara-

Caller - matlab saaf hai... agar apne officers ki jaan pyaari hai to tumhe apni jaan ki kurbaani deni padegi. Tumhe mere paas aana padega.

ACP - or agar main aisa na karoo to-

Caller - to... to jyada kuch nahi hoga bus tumhare in dono officers ki laash bhi tumhe kisi beech per milegi.

ACP - dekho main tumhari in dhamkiyo se darne wala nahi hoo. Sidhe sidhe VIVEK or TASHA ko chod do.

Caller - to tum aise nahi manoge. Thik hai ab apne in officers ka haal tum khud dekh lena. Waise lagta hai tumhe apne kisi bhi officer se itna pyaar nahi hai. tabhi to tumne meri baat maanane se inkar kar diya. Thik hai ab anzam ke liye bhi taiyaar ho jaao.

(itna kehkar caller phone cut kar deta hai.)

DAYA - sir kidnapper ka phone tha. Kya keh raha tha-

ACP - keh raha tha ki agar VIVEK or TASHA ki jaan bachani hai to mujhe uske paas jaana hoga.

DAYA - kya- Iska matlab ye hai ki VIVEK or TASHA to sirf mohre hai uska asli nishana to aap hai.

ABHI - sir phone malaad ke kisi arun verma ke ghar se aaya tha.

ACP - accha... chalo is arun se hi puchte hai ki usne VIVEK or TASHA ko kidnap kyun kiya-

**SEEN - 8**

(sab Arrun ke ghar per pahuchte hai. wahan unhe arun bahut hi ghayal halt me milta hai. sab arun ke paas pahuchte hai. or usase puchte hai ki ye sab kisne kiya. Arun kehta hai ki kuch log... mere paas... aaye... or mujhe... mujhpe waar kiya... stayam bangalo... satyam banglo me... itna kehkar arun ki maut ho jaati hai.)

DAYA - sir ye stayam bangalo to yahin paas me hai. lekin ye satyam banglo ka naam kyun le raha tha.

ACP - lagta hai ki wo log us bangalo me hi gaye hai. hume wahan chalna chahiye.

ABHI - haan per aap... aap nahi sir.

ACP - per kyun ABHI...

ABHI - sir wo aapko hi apna nishana banana chahta hai. sir wo chahta hai ki aap wahan pahuche taki wo aapko nuksaan pahucha sake.

ACP - ABHI... tum chahte ho ki main apni jaan bachane ke daar se na jaau. Or wahan VIVEK or TASHA un dono ki jaan khatre me hai uska kya- ACP PRADYUMAN kisi se nahi darta samjhe.

DAYA - sir ABHI thik keh raha hai. wo aadmi is intzar me hi baitha hai ki kab aap per humla kare. Sir aisa karte hai hum log wahan chalte hai lekin bangalo ke andar main or ABHI hi jayenge, aap or FREDI dono bahar hi humara intzar karenge.

ACP - DAYA tum bhi...

DAYA - sir please humari baat maan jaiye agar aapko kuch ho gaya to...

ACP - thik hai.. lekin ab chalo to...

(sab satyam banglo pahuchte hai. wahan unhe bagale ke bahar koi dikhayee nahi deta.)

DAYA - ABHI hum andar chalte hai.

ACP - thik hai hum tumhara yahin intzar kar rahe hai lekin contact me rehna or apna dhyaan rakhna. Agar kuch bhi garbad lageto hume batana hum andar aa jayege.

(DAYA ABHI dono andar jaate hai. pura bangal khali hota hai. ABHI ACP sir ko batata hai. ACP sir kehte hai ki thik se dekho tabhi DAYA ki aawaz aati hai. ABHI yahan aao. ABHI wahan jaata hai. dono dekhte hai ki ek sidhi niche ki or jaa rahi hoti hai. dono andar jaate hai. ACP sir ko ye sab batate ja rahe hai. andar jaane ke baad unhe kamre me andhera dikhta hai. ek taraf ABHi ko kuch roshni dikhti hai. ABHI us or jaata hai to use VIVEK or tASHA dikhte hai jo chair se bandhe hote hai. ABHI DAYA ko bulata hai. DAYA ke aane ke baad.)

DAYA - VIVEK TASHA lekin ye beech me sheesha laga hua hai.

ABHI - haan wo kaanch ke us taraf hai or hum us taraf.

DAYA - ACP sir ko batate hai. (dono ACP sir ko batate hai.)

ABHI - kya kahan ACP sir ne... -

DAYA - kaha hai ki kaanch tod kar unhe nikalne ki kosis karo. Tum aas paas nazar rakho main kaanch todta hoo..

ABHI - haan lekin nazar rakhu to kisper pure bangale me koi dikhayee nahi de raha hai.

DAYA - wahin tomain soch raha hoo ki pure banglo me koi dikhayee kyun nahi de raha hai. boss kuch garbad hai... hume sawdhan rehna hoga, or ye kaanch bhi bulletproof hai.

ABHI - are ye kya ho raha hai-

DAYA - kya hua-

ABHI - DAYA ye us taraf se kuch gas jaisa nikal raha hai.

DAYA - shayad ye wahi zehrili gas hai jisase un logo ko maara gaya tha.

ABHI - are VIVEK tASHA kahan gaye.

DAYA - haan, boss koi bahut badi sazis hai nikalna padega yaha se... wo log kahin nahi gaye the balki yahin the or humara intzar kar rahe the taki hum unke jaal me fus jaaye.

ABHI - haan lekin TASHA or VIVEK

DAYA - unhe bhi dhoondh lenge pehle yahan se to nikale.

(dono bahar nekalne ke liye darwaze ke paas jaate hai per darwaza band hota hai. dono darwaza kholne ki kosis karte hai per nahi khulta. ABHI ka dum ghutne lagta hai.)

ABHI - DAYA mera dum ghut raha hai.

DAYA - haan main darwaza kholne ki kosis kar raha hoo per khul nahi raha lgta hai todna padega. Main todne ki kosis karta hoo.

ABHI - zaldi karo DAYA. Wrna hum yahin ...

DAYA = dum to mera bhi ghut raha hai.

(DAYA darwaz tod deta hai. dono bahar aate hai per dum ghutne ki wazah se dono behosh ho jaate hai. idhar ACP sir ka jab un dono se contact nahi ho pata to wo andar aate hai. kafi dhundhne ke baad unhe dono mil jaate hai. dono behosh hai. ACP sir Fredi ke saath unhe hospital le jaate hai.)

**SEEN - 9**

(Hospital me doctor batate hai ki DAYA or ABHI dono zehrily gas me sans lene ki wazah se behosh ho gaye per ab wo khtre se bahar hai. or kuch der me unhe hosh aa jayega. Ye sunkar FREDI or ACP sir dono bahut khush hote hai. tabhi ACP sir ke mobile per kisi ka call aata hai. ACP sir phone uthate hai.)

Caller - kaho ACP kaise hai tumhare wo dono officer DAYA or ABHI.

ACP - tumne ye thik nahi kiya. CID se takrane ka natiza accha nahi hoga.

Caller - are ACP manana parega tumhe. Tumhare 2 officers mere kaid me hai or 2 wahan hospital me behosh phir bhi bole rahe ho. dekha tumhare ye officer mere samne kisi chiti se jayada nahi hai. chahta to masal sakta tha per chod diya. Socha ek or mauka de du tumhe.

ACP - kaisa mauka-

Caller - meri baat manane ka ki agar apne officers ki zindagi chahte ho to mere paas aa jaao.

ACP - tum chahte kya ho mujhse-

Caller - wo to tumhe tabhi pata chalega jab tum mere paas aaoge. Bolo kya kehte ho-

ACP - (kuch sochkar) thik hai main aane to tiyaar hoo. Kahan aana hai mujhe-

Caller - kayan nagar west ke aakhiri bangalo me or haan is baar koi bhi chalaki tumhare in officers ko bhari par sakti hai.

(phone cut jaata hai.)

FREDI - sir aap us kidnapper ke paas jayenge sir.

ACP - haan FREDI jaana parega. Main ab or tum logo ki jaan khatre me nahi daal sakta. kayan nagar west ke aakhiri bangalo me bulaya hai usne. Main chalata hoo.

FREDI - sir main bhi aapke saath chalunga.

ACP - nahi FREDI, tum yahin raho DAYA or ABHI ka dhyaan rakhna.

FREDI - aap log humesha aisa hi karte hai. koi bhi khtra ho aap log akele hi chle jaate hai mujhe saath nahi le jaate. Main bewkoof hoo na isliye...

ACP - are FREDI aisa kyun keh rahe ho- tum humari CID ke liye utne hi important ho jitne ki baki sab. Lekin main tumhe saath nahi le jaa sakta kyunki isase VIVEK or TASHA ki jaan ko khtra ho sakta hai.

FREDI - or sir agar aapko kuch ho gaya to...

ACP - FREDI agar mujhe kuch ho bhi gaya to mujhe khushi hogi ki main apne faraz ki khatir kurbaan ho gaya.

(ACP sir FREDI ko gale lagate hai or phir chale jaate hai. idhar kuch der baad DAYA or ABHI ko hosh aata hai. wo dono ACP sir ke baare me puchte hai. FREDI unhe saari baat batata hai. sari baat sunkar wo dono us jagah jaane ke liye nikalte hai jahan ACP sir gaye hai.)

**SEEN - 10**

(ACP sir us jagah pahuchte hai jahan kidnapper ne unhe bulaya hai. unhe saamne VIVEK or TASHA bandhe dikhayee dete hai.)

ACP - dekho main aa gaya hoo. Tumne jaisa kahan tha maine waisa hi kiya hai. ab VIVEK or TASHA ko chod do.

Kidnapper - itni zaldi kya hai ACP pehle tumhari khatir to kar le. Koi chalaki to nahi ki na.

ACP - nahi main akela hi aaya hoo. Ab in dono ko chod do.

(tabhi koi piche se ACP sir ke sir per war kar deta hai or wo behosh ho jaate hai. )

Kidnapper - le chalo ise apne saath.

1st man - in dono ka kya karoo.

Kidnapper - marne do inko kuch der me khud hi zehrily gas me dum ghutne se mar jaayenge.

(kidnapper ACP sir ko apne saath le jata hai. jaane se pehle wo us kamre me zehry gas flow kar dete hai. VIVEK or TASHA ka dum ghutne lagta hai. kuch der baad wahan DAYA, ABHI or FREDI aa jaate hai. wo un dono ko bahar nikalte hai.)

ABHI - ACP sir kahan hai-

VIVEK - sir wo ...wo ACP sir ko behosh karke apne saath le gaye.

DAYA - le gaye... kahan ... kahan le gaye-

TASHA - pata nahi sir. Per hume gadi ki aawaz suni thi. Shayad wo unhe apni gadi me le gaye hai.

ABHI - DAYA hum is taraf se aaye hai is taraf se to koi gadi nahi aayi iska matlab ye hai ki wo log us taraf se gaye hai. hume chalna chahiye wo log abhi jyada door nahi gaye honge.

(sab gadi me baith kar us taraf nikal parte hai. DAYA kafi tez gadi chalata hai. kuch der me unhe wo gadi nazar aa jaati hai jisme ACP sir ko le jaa rahe hai.)

FREDI - sir wo rahi gadi. Usi me ACP sir hai.

ABHI - behosh hai. hume unhe bachana hoga. DAYA gadi tez chalao.

DAYA - chala to raha hoo. Are ye surang kahan se aa gayee.

(kidnapper ki gadi surang ke andar chali jaati hai. DAYA bhi gadi surang ke andar le jaata hai. kuch der andhere me kya hua kisi ko pata nahi chalta. Thodi der baad dono gadiya surang se bahar aati hai.)

ABHI - ye kya gadi me siwaye ACP sir ke koi nahi hai or wo bhi behosh hai.

DAYA - lagta hai wo log andhere ka fayda utha kar gadi se utar gaye. Per abhi unhe pakarne ka time nahi hai. hume ACP sir ko bachana hai.

VIVEK - sir ye gadi to khayee ki taraf ja rahi hai. aage khayee hai.

TASHA - kya- Sir ACP sir to behosh hai. hume gadi ko rokna hoga.

ABHI - DAYA gadi tez chalao. Hume kisi bhi tarah se gadi ko rokna hoga.

(DAYA Gadi tez chalata hai per sab ke dekhte dekhte gadi khayee me gir jaati hai. sab chilaate hai ACP sir. Sab zaldi zaldi gadi se utarte hai. or ACP sir ko dhoondhte hai.)

**SEEN - 11**

(ACP sir ko dhoondhne ka kaam zoro soro se ho raha hai.)

1st man - humne pura ilaka chan maara per ACP sir nahi mile.

ABHI - nahi mile aise kaise nahi mile. Aap thik se dhoondhiye na.

2nd man - nahi sir. Humne acchi tarah se dhoondha hai. waise bhi itni gehri khayeeme girne ke baad kisi ka bhi bachna namumkin hai.

DAYA - apni nakamyabi ko chupane ke liye bahane mat baniye. Humare ACP sir ko kuch nahi hua hai. hum khud dhoondh lenge unhe.

(DAYA ABHI dono khayee me utrate hai. per unhe ACP sir nahi milte. Dono uper aate hai. unki aankho me aansoo hai.)

FREDI - nahi mile na ACP sir. Humne humare ACP sir ko kho diya.

VIVEK - kho nahi diya sir. Usne chin liya humare ACP sir ko.

TASHA - humare liye ACP sir ne apni jaan kurbaan kar di.

ABHI - jisne bhi humare ACP sir ko humse china hai hum use chodenge nahi.

DAYA - haan ab wo cahhe jahaan chup jaaye hum use dhoondh nikalenge.

(sab aankho me aansoo liye beuro ki taraf chalte hai.)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mystry of RINGS**_

**SEEN – 1**

(is kahani ki shuruwat hoti hai CID Beuro se jahaan per DAYA, ABHI, FREDI, TASHA, VIVEK sab chup chap baithe hai. ACP sir ko gaye huye 2 hafte ho chuke hai.)

FREDI – sir mera kisi kaam me man nahi lag raha hai. ACP sir ki bahut yaad aa rahi hai.

TASHA – haan sir, unke bina ye office bahut khali khali lag raha hai.

VIVEK – unki danth sunane ki itni aadta ho gayee hai ki aaj unke nahi rehne per wo daanth bahut miss kar raha hoo.

DAYA – jin logo ne humse humare ACP sir ko humse china hai hum unhe nahi chodenge. ABHI tumne pata kiya wo car kiski thi.

ABHI – haan DAYA wo car usi aadmi ki thi jis aadmi ka wo bangal tha. Or us mujrim ne koi or saboot nahi choda. Lekin hum or saboot ikattha karne ki kosis kar rahe hai. jaise hi hume koi bhi saboot milega us mujrim ki gardan humare haanth me hogi.

DAYA – or main uski gardan ka wo haal karoonga ki ugle saath janam tak wo CID se takrane ki himmat nahi karega.

(Tabhi darwaze per koi aata hai.)

DAYA – main CID officer DAYA hoo. Or aap kisase milna hai aapko.

RANVEER SAH – main Senior CID officer RANVEER SAH hoo.

ABHI – RS Senior CID officer from CID Delhi. Yahan aane ka koi khaas maksad.

RS – maksad to khaas hi hai, ye order padhiye.

(ABHI uske haanth se order lekar padhta hai or Chauk jaata hai)

ABHI – ye kya bakwaas hai. aisa kaise ho sakta hai.

DAYA – kya baat hai ABHI kya likha hai isme.

ABHI – isme likha hai ki...

RS – isme likha hai ki aaj se main yani ki RS Mumbai CID ka new ACP hoo.

FREDI – kya? Ye kya mazak hai.

RS – ye koi mazak nahi hai Officer... kya naam btaya aapne.

FREDI – FREDI ...

RS – haan FREDI aaj se main aap logo ka new ACP hoo or aap log ab se mere under kaam karenge.

VIVEK – aisa kaise ho sakta hai, humare ACP to ACP PRADYUMAN...

RS – ACP PRADYUMAN ab nahi rahe officer.

TASHA – fir bhi unke baad to ABHI sir ko ACP banana tha... fir aap kaise.

RS – x-cuse me officr TASHA is baare me mujhe kuch nahi kehna or haan kyunki main aapka ACP hoo isliye aap logo ko mujhse sawal puchne ka koi haque nahi hai. lagta hai ACP PRADYUMAN ne aap logo ko kuch jyada hi chut de rakhi hai, lekin yaad rakhiye ga main ACP PRADYUMAN nahi hoo. Or main ye bardast nahi karoonga ki mere juniors mujhse kisi baat me argue kare. Any way main apne cabin me chalta hoo...

(RS apne cabin me chala jaata hai. sab use dekhte reh jaate hai.)

VIVEK – ye kaise baat kar ke gaye hai kitna attitude hai inme.

DAYA – kya kar sakte hai inke paas order hai ye humare naye ACP hai.

FREDI – are sir... ye kya kar raha hai.

ABHI – ye aap kya kar rahe hai.

RS – aaj se ye cabin mera hai, isliye main apne cabin ki safayee kar raha hoo. Wo kya hai na ki mujhe dusro ki decorate ki huyee jagho per rehna pasand nahi. Isliye ab is cvabin ko main apne tarike se sajaunga.

TASHA – to kya aap yaha humesha ke liye ghar banane aaye hai.

RS – TASHA jitni zaroorat ho utna hi bola karo. Jyada bolna sehat ke liye thik nahi hota.

ABHI – aapko kisi ne ladkiyo se baat kerna nahi sikhaya kya?

RS – mujhe kya sikhaya gaya hai or kya nahi is waqt main ye baat karne ke mood me nahi hoo. Mujhe mera cabin saaf karna hai. usame se bekar cheje bahar nikalni hai.

DAYA – wo cheeje humare ACP sir ki hai isliye aap use aise nahi fek sakte.

RS – ab tumhara ACP main hoo ... any way agar tum logo ko itni taklif hai to fir ye cheeje khud hi rakh lo.

FREDI – thik hai aap hume de dijiye.

(RS saari cheeje nikal kar DAYA ke haanth me de deta hai. Sab wo cheeje lekar chle jaate hai.)

**SEEN – 2**

(DAYA ABHI ke saath gadi me kahin jaa raha hai.)

DAYA – ye RS to bada tedha hai.

ABHI – haa per hum bhi kuch kum nahi hai use kuch hi dino me dikha denge ki uski daal yaha nahi galne wali.

(tabhi unke saamne ek ghayal aadmi a jata hai. DAYA ABHI dono car se utarte hai. us ghayal aadmi ko hospital le jaate hai. Hospital me us aadmi ki maut ho jaati hai. kyunki us aadmi ko goli lagi hoti hai isliye DAYA or ABHI ko lagta hai ki us aadmi ka khoon kiya gaya hai isliye wo dono uski lash ko Forensic lab le jaate hai. Forensic lab me...)

ABHI – kahiye Dr. SALU kuch pata chala is aadmi ka khoon kaise hua hai?

SALU – haan ABHI is aadmi ko goli maari gayee hai.

RS – wo to hume bhi dikh raha hai agar aapko yahi btana tha to aapki zaroorat kya hai ye kaam to hum bhi kar sakte hai.

SALU – dekhiye Mr. RS aap pehle puri baat sun lijiye phir boliye. Kyunki meri lab me mujhe bekar ki baatein sunane ka shaukh nahi hai. or kuch kaam aise bhi hote hai jo aap CID wale nahi kar sakte.

DAYA – aap kehna kya chahte hai SALU saheb.

SALU – mera ishara tumhari or nahi tha DAYA jise samajhna chahiye wo samajh chuke hai. waise DAYA is aadmi ko goli bilkul paas se maari gayee hai.

ABHI – paas se...

TARIKA – haan ABHI bilkul paas se shayad goli chalane wala iske bikul bagal me bitha tha ya phir iske saath tha.

DAYA – yaani ki goli chalane wale ko ye aadmi achhi tarah se jaanta tha.

SALU – ek or kamal ki baat hai ABHI.

ABHI – wo kya ?

SALU – is aadmi ke pet me hume ye plastic ka tukra mila. Dhyaan se dekhne per hume pata chala ki is tukre ke andar koi paper lipta hua hai.

DAYA – paper ka tukra...

TARIKA – haan DAYA sir or is paper ke tukre per kuch likha hua hai.

ABHI – likha hai dikhana zara...

RS – ek minut main dekh sakta hoo.

SALU – haan aap hi dekh lijiye.

RS – ye kya ajeeb likha hai.

FREDI – jab kuch samjh me nahi aaye to ajeeb hi lagta hai.

RS – inspector FREDI jis cheej ki kami khud ke paas ho us cheej ki kami ka ehsaas dusro ko krana bewkoofi hoti hai.

ABHI – dekhiye Mr. RS...

DAYA – ABHI ek minut... Mr. RS hum dekh sakte hai. dekho ABHI isper kuch ajeeb sa likha to hai kya hai kuch samajh me nahi aa raha per ye teen rings se bane hai kuch ajeeb hai.

ABHI – jo bhi hai DAYA is aadmi ke liye bahut kimti tha tabhi to isne use plastic ke tukre ke andar rakh kar use nigal gaya.

DAYA – wo to hai. per ye likha kya hai?

ABHI – ek minut TARIKA mirror milega kya?

TARIKA – mirror haan... ye lo.

ABHI – DAYA ye paper dena.

DAYA – haan ye lo. Per tum isase karoge kya?

(ABHI paper ke tukare ko table per rakhta hai phir iske samne mirror rakhkar dekhta hai.)

ABHI - ye dekho DAYA ye saare letters ulte likhe huye hai. mirror me dekhne per in letters ko padha ja sakta hai.

RS – haan to padho na aise dekh kya rahe ho.

ABHI – dekhye aap... (DAYA ABHI ko ishara karta hai or ABHI chup ho jaata hai.) is paper per shayad koi paheli likhi hai. likha hai.

**_" Aise Jigri Yaar Hai ye"_**

**_" Kabhi Ek Dujhe Se bichar Na Paaye"_**

**_" Ek ko Paas le Jaao to Dusra"_**

**_" Khud hi Khicha chala Aaye"_**

**_" Ek Duje Se jo Zora Inhe"_**

**_" Koi Gehra Raz Bataye"_**

FREDI – is paheli ka zawab kya ho sakta hai?

DAYA – kuch bhi ho FREDI per is aadmi ki maut ka raaz is paheli se hi jura hua hai.

RS – accha Dr. SALU hum chlate hai agar kuch or pata chale to mujhe khabar kijiyega. Is. ABHI ab chale.

**SEEN – 3**

(sab CID beuro me baith kar us paheli ke baare me soch rahe hai Tabhi VIVEK or TASHA aate hai)

VIVEK – sir is aadmi ke baare me pata chal gaya hai. is aadmi ka naam KARAN hai. iske ghar waalo ka kehna hai ki us din jis din iska khoon hua us din ye apne ke dost se milne gaya tha.

ABHI – dost se kisase?

TASHA – sir humne iske mobile se pata kiya hai ise aakhiri call kisi MADHU naam ke aadmi ka aaya tha. Ho sakta hai ye uska wahi dost ho.

RS – VIVEK, TASHA tum log kahan the subah se?

VIVEK – ji hum us aadmi ke baare me pata lagane gaye the.

RS – kiski izazt se?

TASHA – sir wo, ... ABHI sir or DAYA sir ne kaha tha ki...

RS – TASHA, VIVEK aap logo ka ACP main hoo na ki Is. DAYA or ABHI. Aap logo ko jaane se pehle mujhse puchna to chahiye tha or agar aapko kuch bhi pata chala tha to sabse pehle aapko mujhe batana chahiye.

TASHA – sorry sir.

RS – aaj ke baad se aisa nahi hona chahiye. understand.

DAYA – aapko ki haque nahi hai kisi CID officer se is tarah se baat karne ka.

RS – Is. DAYA mujhe mere limits or Haque ke baare me aapse janane ki zaroorat nahi hai. aaj ke baad se aap me se koi bhi mujhse puche bina koi kaam nahi karega. It's my order.

ABHI – hume kisi ka order maan kar kaam karne ki aadat nahi hai.

RS – Is. ABHI lagta hai ACP PRATDYUMAN ne aap logo ko kuch jyada hi choot de rakhi thi tabhi is beuro ka mahaul itna bigra hua hai. koi baat nahi ab main aa gaya hoo sab thik kar doonga. Waise aap logo ki zankari ke liye bata doo ki kal se ek naya officer aap logo ko join karega. Wo delhi CID ka best officer hai. isliye aap logo alert ho jaiye kyunki ...

(RS chala jaata hai.)

DAYA – iske kehne ka matlab kya hai? hum alert ho jaaye.

ABHI – kuch bhi DAYA hume kya. Hum to waise hi kaam karenge jaisa karte aaye hai. filhaal hum us MADHU ke ghar chalte hai. VIEVK, TASHA or FREDI tum teeno us bangale me jaakr dekho. ACP sir ko kidnap karne wale ne koi na koi surag zaroor chora hoga. Hume kisi bhi haal me ACP sir ke gunahgaro ko chorna nahi hai.

**SEEN – 4**

(MADHU ke ghar per, jab DAYA or ABHI pahuchte hai tab wo unhe nahi milta. Kaafi dhundhne ke baad wo unhe chupa milta hai. DAYA use almari ke uper se niche utarta hai.)

DAYA – kyu apne dost ka khoon karke chip raha tha.

MADHU – kaun se dost ka khoon...

ABHI – lo... marne ke baad dost ka naam bhi bhool gaya KARAN... yaad hai na kyun mara use?

MADHU – maine nahi maara sab...

DAYA – tune nahi maara to kisne maara, kal shaam uske saath tu hi tha na.

MADHU – haan sab per maine use nahi maara use to wo dusre aadmi ne goli maar di...

ABHI – dusre aadmi ne... kis dusre aadmi ne?

MADHU – pata nahi saab per jab KARAN mujhe park me us baare me bata raha tha to wo aadmi bilkul bagal wali seat per baith gaya or dekhte hi dekhte usper goli chala di main bahut daar gaya tha sab... isliye main wahan se bhag gaya.

ABHI – kandiwali ke paas jo park hai wo.

MADHU – haan sab usi park me KARAN ne mujhe bulaya tha kuch batane ke liye.

DAYA – lekin wo to kafi susan jagah hai. shaam ke waqt to waha koi aata jaata bhi nahi hai. aisi kaun si baat thi jise batane ke liye KARAN ne tumhe us sunsan park me bulaya.

MADHU – saab wo bata raha tha ki wo bahut zald ameer banae wala hai. uske haanth kisi khajane ki chabhi lag gayee thi.

ABHI – khajane ki chabhi... kaisi chbhi.

MADHU – pata nahi saab per wo bahut khush tha usne mujhe ek ring bhi dikhayee thi.

DAYA – ring kaisi ring?

MADHU badi ajeeb si thi saab, dikhne me to aurato ke haanth me jo chudi hoti hai uske barabar thi per kuch alag tarah ki thi.

DAYA – lekin ABHI hume to Karan ke paas se koi ring nahi mili.

ABHI – (pocket se ek paper nikal kar use dikhata hai.) zara dekho aisi dikhti thi wo ring.

MADHU – haan saab bilkul aisi hi dikhti thi.

DAYA – kya bataya usne tumhe in rings ke baare me?

MADHU – zayada kuch nahi saab bus itna keh raha tha ki aisi or 2 rings chahiye use. Or use pata hai ki wo rings kaha hai ab bus wo us paheli ko suljha lega to wo khajan uska ho jaayega.

ABHI – shayad wo usi paheli ki baat kar raha tha jo is paper per likhi hai. or isliye usne is paper ko nigal liya taki koi or us khajane tak na pahuch paaye. MADHU kya tumne us aadmi ka chehra dekha tha jisne KARAN per goli chalayee thi.

MADHU – nahi saab per uske haanth per bichu ka tattoo bana hua tha or usne apne haanth me moti wali chain bhi pehan rakhi thi. Wo apni bike per aaya tha, KARAN per goli chalane ke baad wo bike per hi chal gaya.

DAYA – haanth per bichu ka tattoo or hanth me moti chain aisa aadmi... ABHI ye SHERU hai... supari killer.

ABHI – SHERU ye wahin sheru hai na jisne kai khoon kiye hai or abhi tak pakra nahi gaya.

DAYA – haan wahin hai... per is baar wo CID se bach nahi payega. Abhi tak uska samna CID se nahi hua hai isliye use pata nhai ki CID kya cheej hai ab hum use batayege ki ek baar jab CID kisi ke piche parti hai to phir wo chahe zamee ke 10 foot niche bhi chip jaaye bach nahi sakta.

**SEEN – 5**

(CID Beuro me... jab ABHI or DAYA pahuchte hai tab wo dekhte hai ki ek aadmi FREDI, TASHA or VIVEK ke paas khada hai. ABHI, DAYA dono unke paas jaate hai.)

DAYA – kya baat hai FREDI tumhara chehra kyun latka hua hai?

VIVEK – sir wo RS sir ne inhe kafi kuch suna diya hai.

ABHI – kya kaha RS ne tumhe? Or ye kaun hai.

TASHA – sir ye, wo delhi wale officer hai officer JAY.

DAYA – hello officer, waise FREDI tumne bataya nahi ki kya kaha RS ne tumhe?

JAY – kuch khaas nahi bus ise aaina dikhaya hai.

ABHI – matlab...

JAY – matlab ye ki unhone ise bata diya ki CID me aakar isne kitni badi galti kar di. Ise ghar per baith kar apni wife ke kaam karne chahiye.

DAYA – aye Mr. Aap ya aapke wo RS sir hote kaun hai ye decide karne wale ki kisko kya karna chahiye.

JAY – wo humare or aap sab ke ACP hai. hum sab ke boss.

ABHI – hamare ACP sirf ACP PARDYUMAN hai samjhe baki kisi ko hum apna ACP nahi maante.

JAY – kamal ki team hai ACP ki maut ho chuki hai per manane ko taiyaar nahi. Ab aap logo ki kismat ka faisla to ACP sir hi karenge.

DAYA – tumhare ACP se hum darte hai kya? Jo karna hai kar le hum wahi karenge jo hum chahte hai.

RS – kya shor ho raha hai yahan?

ABHI – aapne FREDI se kya kaha?

RS – Is. ABHI kya aapko sirf mujhse behas karne ka shaukh hai. maine FREDI se kuch bhi kaha isase aapko koi matlab nahi hona chahiye.

DAYA – matlab kyun nahi hona chahiye. aap ke liye aapke saath kaam karne wale sirf aapke employee honge per humare liye wo ek family hai. or FREDI ne kiya kya hai jo aap usase is tarike se baat ki.

RS – waise main kisi ko safayee nahi deta per fir bhi aapko bata deta hoo Offcer ki in logo ne mere mana karne ke bawzood mujhe bataye bagair us case ki chanbeen ki jo humare under me nahi hai.

ABHI – kya? Humare ACP sir ka katal kar diya gaya or agar hum uske katil ka pata lagan chahte hai to aap hume isase rok rahe hai.

RS – kyunki us case ki jaanch special team ko di gayee hai or aap logo ko abhi us case per kaam karna chahiye jo humare haanth me hai. kahir ye sab chodiye ye bataiye ki aap log us KARAN ke dost MADHU ke ghar gaye the kya pata chala?

DAYA – wo us MADHU ne KARAN ke uper goli nahi chalayee usper goli SHERU ne chalayee thi. Humne apne informer se keh diya hai jiase hi uska pata chalta hai wo hume khabar kar denge.

(RS, Is. JAY ke saath apne cabin me chala jaata hai.)

VIVEK – dekha sir ye RS sir hum sab ke uper kaise hukam chalane ki kosis kar rahe hai.

DAYA – chalane do VIVEK hum bhi dekhte hai ki ye yahan kab tak rehta hai. kahir tum ye batao ki tum logo ko us banglo me koi or saboot mila kya?

TASAH – nahi sir hume waha kuch bhi nahi mila. Purae banglow ki safayee kar di gayee thi.

FREDI – or to or sir hume to andar jaane ki inzazt bhi nahi thi. Hum tro badi muskil se piche ke raaste se andar dakhil huye.

DAYA – kya? Per aisa kyun?

VIVEK – sir, us RS sir ne ye case special branch ke officers ko handover kar diya hai. or hum logo ko isme kisi bhi tarah ka interfere karne ki izazt nahi hai.

ABHI – aisa kaise kar sakta hai wo. Or wo kya sochta hai ki wo hume is case me interfere karne se man karega or hum maan jayenge.

(tabhi DAYA ka phone bajta hai. DAYA phone uthata hai. kuch der baad phone rakh deta hai.)

ABHI – kiska phone tha DAYA?

DAYA – informer ka. Usne SHERU ke thikane ka pata bata diya hai.

ABHI – to thik hai hum chalte hai wahan.

RS – ek minut officer ABHI is baar aap logo ke saath main bhi jaunga main nahi chahta ki aap log waha jakr koi galti kare. Or log ye kahe ki main upni team ko sambhal nahi sakta.

(sab beuro se niche aate hai. bahar car me baithne se pehle RS JAY ko car chalane ko kehta hai. DAYA, ABHI or baki sab piche baithte hai.)

**SEEN – 6**

(SHERU ke ghar per jab sab pahuchte hai to ghar ka darwaza band hota hai. kafi khtkhtane ke baad bhi darwaza nahi khulta)

RS – JAY tumhare paas chaku hai.

JAY – nahi sir per kyun?

RS – agar koi chaku ya cleep mil jaata to main ye darwaza chutki me khol deta. Delhi me jab bhi kisi case me aisa koi mushkil kaam karna hota tha main hi karta tha.

FREDI – haa, ye kaam to humare DAYA sir bina chaku or cleep ke kar sakte hai.

JAY – haan sir, maine bhi suna hai ki In. DAYA darwaza todne me kafi expert hai. ab pata nahi such hai ya jhoot.

DAYA – aap zara piche hatenge.

(sab piche hut jaate hai. DAYA ek hi waar me darwaza tod deta hai.)

TASHA – sir, agar aapko ab bhi cleep ki jaroorat hai to mere paas hai.

(RS, TASHA ko ghoorta hai sab muskurate huye andar jaate hai. andar ek kamre me SHERU nashe me dhut soya rehta hai. sab use uthate hai. aas paas dhoondhne per unhe ring bhi mil jaati hai.)

ABHI – SHERU... aye sun KARAN ko goli kyun maari.

SHERU – haan... aap CID wale kya samjhte haiki jiski juban chahe khulwaloge. Main kuch bhi nahi bataunga.

RS – dekho mujhe gussa aa gya na to ye tumhare liye thik nahi hoga. Isliye chup chap bata do ki tumne KARAN per goli kyun chalayee or is Ring ka kya chakkra hai.

SHERU – tum log jo chahe kar lo per main tum logo ko kuch bhi nahi bataunga.

JAY – sir, ye to bada jiddi hai. zuban kholne ko taiyar hi nahi hai. lagta hai ise bhi wahi dos chahiye aapki belt ki maar ka. 2-3 paregi to khud hi bol parega.

RS – haa yahi lagta hai JAY. Ise ulta latkao. Phir dekho main iska kya haal karta hoo.

ABHI – ek minut zara hum try kar le.

RS – shukh se.

ABHI – DAYA.

DAYA – dekh abhi tak tera saamna CID se nahi hua hai isliye tujhe nahi pata ki CID kya cheej hai. aakhiri baar pooch raha hoo chup chap bata de ki tumne KARAN per goli kyun chalayee or is Ring ka kya chakkra hai.

SHERU – kaha na kuch nahi batunga.

DAYA – nahi batyega, (DAYA use zor ka thappad lagata hai. thappad ki aawaz se SHERU ke hosh ud jaate hai. wo rone lagta hai.)

SHERU – aa... sab ye haanth hai ya loha.

DAYA – ab batyega ki or ek maru.

SHERU – nahi saab zindagi me dubara aapka thappad nahi khana mujhko. Warna kuch or khan layak nahi bachunga. Sab maine KARAN per goli Karlos ke kehne per chalayee thi.

ABHI – Karlos, wo gangster.

SHERU – haan sab wahi. Usne mere ko supari di thi ki KARAN ko maar dalo or usase Ring wapas le aao.

VIVEK – lekin ye ring ka kya chakkar hai?

SHERU – pata nahi sab. Lekin mujhe bus itna pata hai ki wo KARAN us ring ko Karlos ke paas se chura kar bhag gya tha.

FREDI – Karlos ke paas se... wo Karlos ko jaanta tha kya?

SHERU – haan sab wo usi ke liye kaam karta tha. Usne karlos ko dhokha diya or wo ring lekar bhag gaya.

TASHA – lekin karlos ko ye rings mile kaha se?

SHERU – wo to mere ko nahi malum per maine ek baar use kehte suna tha ki Viswnath Mathur ne ye rings aise banaye hai ki khjana mil hi nahi raha.

VIVEK – Viswnath Mathur... sir ye naam maine kahin suna hai. per yaad nahi aa raha hai ki kha suna hai.

DAYA – koi baat nahi VIVEK, SHERU tumhe us jagah ka pata malum hai jahan per tum Karlos se mile the.

SHERU – haan sab, mujhe malum hai. Karlos akser wahin rehta hai. wo jagah uske khaas thikano me se ek hai.

ABHI – thik hai hume wahan le chalo. Waise RS ji kabhi kabhi koi kaam sirf ek haanth me hi ho jaata hai.

(sab SHERU ke saath Karlos ke thikane ki or jaane ke liye baher niklte hai. ander RS gusse me khda hai.)

JAY – sir ye log aapka mazak bana rahe the.

RS – banane do JAY, abhi inhe pata nahi hai ki inka samna kisase hai. bus kuch dino baad inhe pata chal jaayega ki RS kya cheej hai.

JAY – per sir aap karenge kya? Ye log her baat me saath ho jaate hai.

RS – wahi to JAY in logo ki sabse badi takt hai inka ek hona. Or usme bhi khaas ye ABHI or DAYA. Bade thedhe hai. ager is CID team per raaz karna hai to pehle in dono ko alag alag karna hoga. Or wo maine soch liya hai ki mujhe kaise karna hai. ek baar ye dono alag ho gaye to phir main is CID team per raaz karoonga. Desh ki sabse best CID team per. Philhaal chalo kahin wo log chale na jaaye.

(RS or JAY dono baki team ke saath Karlos ke thikane ki or badhte hai.)

**SEEN – 7**

(Karlos ke thikane per jab sab pahuchte hai to dekhte hai ki bahar bahut saare gunde haantho me gun liye pehra de rahe hai. sb dheere dheere gundo ko raste se hutate huye under pahuchte hai. ander jaane per unhe Karlos to nahi milta per ek hall me un logo ko ek teen locker milte hai.)

DAYA – ye locker yahan... boss ho na ho ye baki ke 2 rings inhi lokers me hai.

RS – haan yahi lagta hai waise tumne ek baat samjhdari ki ki DAYA ki tumne mujhe apna Boss maan liya. Abhi abhi tumne mujhe boss kehker pukara.

DAYA – sorry, lekin main aap se nahi ABHI se baat kar raha tha.

JAY – tum ABHI ko apna boss mante ho.

ABHI – nahi per hum aaps me kabhi kabhi aise hi baatein karte hai. waise bhi humari team koi kisi ka boss nahi hai. khair agar aap logo ki galtfehmi door ho gayee ho to in lockers ko kholne ki kosis kare. VIVEK, FREDI tum log darwaze per nazar rakho dekho koi aa na jaaye, or main in lockers ko kholne ko kosis karta hoo.

JAY – ye kaam main kar doo.

DAYA – zroor.

(JAY ek locker ko kholne jaata hai. kafi mehnat ke baad wo us locker ko khol deta hai. is beech ABHI baki ke 2 lockers ko khol deta hai. apni haar per JAY, ko bahut gussa aata hai. per wo chup ho jaata hai. lockers ke ander unhe teen boxes milte hai. sab jab un teen boxes ko dekhte hai to hairan ho jaate hai.)

JAY – ye kya? Sir in boxes me to us Ring jaise kitne saare rings hai. ab hum in itne saare rings me se un asli 2 rings ko kaise dhoondhege?

RS – zara wo ring dikhan. Muskil hai per namumkin nahi.

JAY- (RS ke paas jaker) per sir hum inme se asli ring kaise dhoondhege.

RS – (dheere se) tum dekhte jaao JAY, ab main is team ka kya haal karta hoo. Kafi tez samjhte hai apne aap ko. FREDI, VIVEK idher aao, in boxes ko beurio lechalne ki taiyaari karo. Wahan tum log, in rings me se asli rings dhoondh ke nikalna.

FREDI – per... her ek box me kum se kum 100 rings honge. Or saare ke saare bilkul ek jaise hai. ab isme se asli ring ko dhoondh ke nikalna bhuse ke dher me se sui nikalne ke barabar hai.

RS – haan to nikalo, waise bhi maine sun tha ki ACP PRADYUMAN ki team ke liye kuch bhi namumkin nahi hai.

DAYA – bilkul sahi suna tha aapne or hum asli ring ko dhoondh nikalenge. Yaar ABHI wo KARAN jab itne saare rings me se asli ring ko dhoondh sakta hai to phir hum kyun nahi.

TASHA – haan sir wo KARAN us asli ring tak pahuch gaya tha, zaroor koi aisa tarika hai jisase wo asli ring tak pahucha tha.

ABHI – haan magar kya? DAYA wp paper dena, wo pheli wala. Ho na ho us apheli me hi kuch rasta hai.

(ABHI wo paper leker paheli padhta hai. idher JAY or RS ye dekh kar bahut khush ho rahe hai.)

ABHI - **_" Aise Jigri Yaar Hai ye" " Kabhi Ek Dujhe Se bichar Na Paaye" " Ek ko Paas le Jaao to Dusra" " Khud hi Khicha chala Aaye" " Ek Duje Se jo Zora Inhe" " Koi Gehra Raz Bataye" _**kya ho sakta hai iska matlab. Ek minut ... DAYA koi magnet hai tumhare paas.

DAYA – nahi per tumhe magnet kyun chahiye?

ABHI – I think shayad maine is paheli ko solve ker liya hai. per magnet wo kahan se laau.

JAY - mere paas hai magnet. Main humesha apne saath rakhta hoo.

ABHI – kafi bada hai. shyad kaam ho jayega.

(ABHI JAY ke haanth se magnet lekar ek ke box ke uper se gumata hai. 1st box se kuch nahi hota. 2nd box ke uper magnet jaate hi, box me se ek ring us magnet me chipk jaata hai. 3rd box ke uper magnet le jane per bhi ek ring usme chipak jaata hai. sab ye hairani se dekhte hai.)

ABHI – ye rahi asli rings. Wasie humare ACP sir ne hume sikhya hai ki jab kaam aasani se ho jaye to muskil raasta apnane ki koi zaroorat nahi.

DAYA – lekin yaar ABHi tumne ye kiya kaise?

ABHI – us paheli se. DHYAN se dekho DAYA is pheli me likha hai, **_" Aise Jigri Yaar Hai ye" " Kabhi Ek Dujhe Se bichar Na Paaye" " Ek ko Paas le Jaao to Dusra" " Khud Khicha chala Aaye" _** aisa magnet ke saath hi hota hai kyunki jab magnet ko metal ke paas le jaate hai tab metal khud hi khicha chala aata hai.

VIVEK – per sir, ye rings to sone ki hai na.

ABHI – haan VIVEK ye ring sone ki hai per iske ye jo dono kinare ke part hai na ye metal ke hai. dhyan se dekho.

FREDI – wah sir aapne to kmal kar diya. Pure din bhar ka kaam minuto me ker diya.

DAYA – haan FREDI per rings to mil gaye ab aage kya?

RS – abhi to beuro chalte hai ab waha jaaker dekhenge ki kya krna hai.

**SEEN – 8**

(CID beuro me sab us ring ke baare me discuss ker rahe hote hai. VIVEK apne Computer per kuch search Karen me lga hai. Tabhi VIVEK khushi se "YES" bolta hai.)

DAYA – kya baat hai VIVEK?

VIVEK – sir maine aapse kaha tha na ki maine is Viswnath Mathur ka naam kahin suna hai.

ABHI – haan yaad aaya ye kaun tha?

VIVEK – haan sir pichle mahin internet per maine ek article padha tha jisme maine is Viswnath Mathur ke baare me padha tha. Sir usme likha tha ki ye Viswnath Mathur ek bahut bada itihaskar (sorryu, I don't know ki purani chijo ko khojne walo ko English me kya kehte hai) tha. Use ek baar ek bahut bada or kimti khjana mila. Khjane ko dekhker uski niyat kharab ho gayee. Or usne sarkar se gaddari karte huye us khjane ko apne paas rakhan chaha. Baad me wo Krlos se mil gaya. lekin khjane ko lekaer un dono ke beech jhgra hua or Karlos ke haantho Viswnath Mathur maara gya per, wo khjana Krlos ko nahi mila. Kyunki marne se pehle Viswnath Mathur ne us khjane ko kisi asi jgah chupa diya jiska pata kisi ko nahi maloom tha. Or uska raaz chupa diya 3 rings me or un rings ko alag alag boxes me un jaise dikhne wale or rings ke saath rakh diya. Or ek paheli me un rings ka pata chupa diya.

ABHI – to iska matlab ye hai ki Karlos ko abhi tak wo khajana nahi mila hai.

DAYA – haan or KARAN, wo karlos ke saath kaam karta tha usne wahan us khajne ke baare me suna or kisi tarah se wo paheli wala kajaz hasil ker liya. Usne wo paheli suljha li or ek ek kar ke wo un rings ko churane wala tha ki Karlos ko pata chal gaya or usne KARAN ko marwa diya.

TASHA – iska matlab sir, us khjane ka pata in teen rings me hi chupa hua hai.

RS – tum logo ki baatein agar khatam ho gayee ho to aage kaam kare.

FREDI – sir ye rings bhi kitne ajeeb hai. inke desine dekhiye, dono taraf se kaise hai. ek khanch hai phir ek pol, (sorry, main aap logo ko rings ke baare me thik se difine nahi kar paa rahi. Per ye rings aise the ki unhe ke dusre me fusaya jaa sakta tha.) aisa lagta hai jise kisi bacche ke khelne ke liye bnaya gya ho.

(Fredi un rings ko aise hi ghumate ghumate 2 rings ko ek dusre se zor deta hai.)

FREDI – are sir ye kya ho gaya.

DAYA – zara dikhan to FREDI. (DAYA FREDI se rings leker tino rings ko ek saath zor deta hai. is tarah se ek mota ring taiyaar ho jaata hai.) Are isper to kuch bana hua hai. per kya samjh me nahi aa rha hai.

ABHI – dikhana to zara. Haan kuch bana to hai per ... iska kya matlab ho skta hai.

VIVEK – sir main dekhoo.

(VIVEK us ring ko leker dekhta hai. phir comuter per jaker baith jaata hai. khuch der baad)

VIVEK – sir is ring per likha hai ki khjana shyad kahin pani ke ader hai.

RS – pani ke ander hai.

VIVEK – haan sir, is ring per bahut hi purani bhasha me khajne ka pta likha gya hai. ye jo symble hai wo pani se bahre kisi talab ka hai. or bagal wala symble khjane ka hai. is tarah isper ye batlaya gya hai ki khjana kahin pani ke ader hai

JAY – pani ke ander hai. ye kya baat huye. Duniya me paani kisi ek jagah nahi kitni jagah hai. hum khan khan khjana dhoondhte firenge.

TASHA – sir, ye VM jis jagah rehta tha ho sakta hai usne khjana wahi chupa kaer rakha ho kyunki use lga hoga ki paheli koi solve nahi ker payega, or ager ker bhi li to yahi sochne me lag jayega ki khjana khan per hai. to mere khyal se hume us VM ke ghar jakar dekhan chahiye.

RS – what? Tumhe lgta hi ki wo itna bada khjan apne ghar me chupayega, or abhi tak kisi ko pata nahi chala.

DAYA – nahi ho sakta hai TASHA sahi keh rahi ho. waise bhi shuruwat kahin na kahin se to karna hi hai to is VM ke ghar se hi krte hai.

**SEEN – 9**

(sab VM ke ghar pahuchte hai. wahan sab idher udher khjane ko dhoondh rahe hai.)

JAY – sir pani me... matlab pani ki tanki, main dekh ker aata hoo.

ABHI – nahi DAYA pani ki tanki nahi ho sakti. Wahan to koi bhi pahuch sakta hai. koi aisi jagah ho sakti hai jahan per koi asani se na pahuch sake.

DAYA – aisa karte hai ek ek deewar chek karte hai. dekhte hai ki kahin se pani girne ki aawaz aa rahi hai ya nahi.

(sab aas paas deewar chek karte hai. ABHI ko ek deewar per kuch ubhra hua milta hai. wo use dbata hai. idher FREDI girte girte bachta hai, tabhi DAYa use pakad ker apni or kheench leta hai. sab dekhte hai ki kamre ka farsh alag hut gaya hai or uske niche paani bhar hua hai.

FREDI – are ye kya. Farsh ke ader paani. Or usme koi box bhi hai.

VIVEk – haan sir, shyad khjan usi me hai. main abhi nikalta hoo.

ABHI nahi rook jaao VIVEK. Jis aadmi ne khjane ko itni chalaki se chupaya ho usne yahan bhi koi na koi intzam zaroor kiya hoga.

DAYA – to problem kya hai? abhi chek kaer lete hai.

(DAYA paas ke table se ek pen uthata hai or use pani me fekta hi. Pani se current flow hota hai.)

DAYA – current. Kafi tez hai. iska conection dhoondho.

ABHI – pata kran mushkil karo VIVEk saare ghar ki light cut kaer do. Main sweetch band kr do.

(VIVEK main sweetch band kae deta hai. phir ABHI pani me jaker us box ko baher nikalta hai. box kholne per usme dher saare heere jwahrat milte hai.)

DAYA – karoro ka khjana hoga.

ABHI – haa, ab ise sarkari khjane me zama kra denge.

(tabhi room ki light on ho jati hai. ABHI ko jhtka lagte lagte bachta hai. sab dekhte hai ki saamne KARLOS apne gundo ke saath khda hai.)

KARLOS – maine kaha tha na boys ki abhi kuch mat karo. CID khud hume khjane tak pahuch degi. Jis khjane ko hum 3 saalo se dhoodh rahe the use in CID walo ne 3 din me dhoondh liya. Maan gaya main aap CID waalo ko ab chup chap se ye khjan mere hawale kar dijiye. Warna...

DAYA – tere hawale ker de taki tu inka istemal desh ko barbad karne me kare. Nahi hum mer jayenge per is khjane ko tere haanth nahi lagne denhe.

KARLOS – khjana to main leker hi jaaunga bhle hi aap logo ki jaan hi ktyun na leni pade.

(karlos CID team per goli chlane wala hota hai tabhi sidhiyo se unper JAY goli chala deta hai. uske haanth se gun chut jaati hai. DAYa wo gun utha leta hai. thodi der fighting hoti hai. baad me Karlos or uske saathi pakde jaate hai. )

ABHI – khjana chahiye tujhe. Chal jail me baith kar sapne dekhna khajane ke.

(sab Karlos ko jail bhejne ke baad Beuro me aate hai. wahan RS ko kisi ka phone aata hai)

RS – haan sir... maine wo khjana dhoondh liya hai. ye case bhi solve ker diya hai or sir karlos bhi pakda gya hai... thankyou sir... ok sir.

(RS ander chala jaata hai. sabka mood uski baatein sunker off ho jaata hai.)

FREDI – dekha sir, case hum logo ne solve kiya or sara credit ye khud le gya.

DAYA – lene do FREDi, ise bhi dekh lenge, pehle hum us aadmi ka pt ato laga le jisne humse humare ACP sir ko cheena hai.

ABHI – or is baar hum use dhoondh ke hi rahenge.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHEHRA**_

**SEEN – 1**

(kahani ki shuruwat me CID beuro me ABHI, FREDI, TASHA or VIVEK sab baithe hai. Tabhi DAYA aata hai. Wo bahut gusse me hai. DAYA ko gusse me aata hua dekh sabko bahut ajeeb lagta hai. ABHI, DAYA ke paas jaata hai.)

ABHI – kya baat hai DAYA tum itne gusse me kyun dikhayee de rahe ho?

DAYA – gusse wali baat hi hai. wo aisa kar kaise sakta hai?

ABHI – kaun kaisa nahi kar sakta hai? DAYA baat kya hai pehle ye to batao.

DAYA – ye dekho. Ye order mujhe aaj subah mila hai.

ABHI- order... kaisa order? Dikhao to.

(ABHI DAYA se order lekar dekhta hai. order dekh kar wo bhi hairan reh jaata hai.)

ABHI – ye ... sab kya hai? DAYA ye sab... achanak mujhe to kuch bhi samajh me nahi aa rha hai.

DAYA – lekin mujhe sab kuch samajh me aa raha hai ye sab kuch us RS (Ranveer Shah) ka kiya hua hai.

VIVEK – sir aakhir kya kia hai us RS ne. hume bhi to bataiye.

ABHI – tum khud hi dekh lo.

(VIVEK ABHI ke haanth se order lekar dekhta hai. phir wo order TASHA or FREDI bhi dekhte hai. sab order dekh kar chauk jaate hai.)

FREDI – ye kya DAYA sir ka transfer order.

ABHI – haan FREDI DAYA ka transfer order. DAYA ka transfer Lakhnow CID me kar diya gaya hai.

VIVEK – lekin aise achanak kaise?

TASHA – haan DAYA sir ne na to transfer ki koi application di thi or na hi isase pehle aisi koi baat huyee thi phir aise achank ye transfer order.

DAYA – ye baat to RS hi batayega.

(DAYA or ABHI or baki sab RS ke cabin me jaate hai. RS, JAY ke saath kuch baatein kar raha hai.)

DAYA – ye sab kya hai Mr. RS? Ye order...?

RS – oh to aapko order mil gaya. main aapse is baare me baat karne wala hi tha. Accha hua aap ko khud hi pata chal gaya.

ABHI – lekin is order ka kya matlab hai?

RS – matlab saaf hai ki DAYA ka transfer kar diya gaya hai.

ABHI – per wo bahut kabil officer hai.

RS – wahi to Inspector DAYA ek bahut kabil officer hai. kum to aap bhi nahi hai Inspector ABHI lekin problem ye hai ki aap dono kabil officers agar Mumbai CID me hi rahenge to ye sahi nahi hai na... isliye Inspector DAYA ka transfer Lukhnow CID me kar diya gaya hai.

DAYA – aapko kya lgta hai aap jo kahenge wahi hoga jab maine apne transfer ki koi application di hi nahi to aap mera transfer kaise kar sakte hai.

JAY – DAYA sir aap RS sir se baat kar rahe hai.

ABHI – haa to... hum tumhare RS sir se darte hai kya?

JAY – lekin ye humare ACP hai.

ABHI – agar ACP hai to jo chahe karenge.

(tabhi piche se ek aawaz aati hai "DAYA, ABHI ye kaisa shor ho raha hai beuro me." Sab piche murkar dekhte hai. sab ke muh se ek saath niklta hai "ACP SIR" sab chauk kar dekhte hai. ABHI, DAYA baki sab bhi ACP sir ke paas jaate hai.)

DAYA – sir aap... aap wapus aa gaye.

ACP – waapus aa gaya matlab...

ABHI – matlab sir... aap itne dino baad hume to lga tha ki aap...

ACP – itne dino baad... tum logo ka dimag kharab ho gaya hai or ye kaun hai... mere cabin me kya kar raha hai.

RS – main ACP Ranveer Sah, or main yaha ka new ACP hoo.

ACP – kya? Kiske order se aap yaha ke new ACP hai.

RS – ye order uper se aaye hai or aap itne dino tak the kaha?

ACP – main do teen dino ke liye kahi chala kya gaya tum logo ne to mere office ka pura huliya hi badal diya hai.

ABHI – per sir aap itne dino tak the kaha.

ACP – main ... gadi ka accident hone ke baad main behosh ho gaya tha or uske baad 2 dino baad mujhe jab hosh aaya tab main hospital me tha.

DAYA – or uske baad...

ACP – uske baad kya? Uske baad main yaha hoo tum sab ke saamne.

FREDI – lekin sir aap to pichle kayee dino se nahi aaye.

ABHI – or haan jis accident ki aap baat kar rahe hai, wo to ek mahine pehle hua tha.

ACP – ek mahine pehle...

DAYA – haan sir... aap pichle ek mahine se kahan the?

ACP – main... pichle ek mahine se...

RS – ye kya batayenge. Ye agar ACP honge tab na ye to koi behroopiya hai, jo ACP ki shakal ka fayda utha kar CID me koi mission pura karne aaya hai.

ABHI – RS... aap ye kya keh rahe hai? aap aise humare ACP sir per koi ilzaam nahi laga sakte.

RS – agar ye ACP hai to pucho isase ki ye pichle 1 mahine se kaha the?

DAYA – aap inhe bolne ka mauka to dijiye aapko ilzam lgane se fursat hogi tab na. Bataiye ACP sir aap pichle ek mahine se kahan the.

ACP – lekin ABHI mujhe bilkul yaad nahi hai ki main pichle ek mahine se tha kahan. mujhe to ye bhi pata nahi tha ki mere accident ko 1 mahine ho gaye hai.

RS – haan haan banao bahane…. Or bahane banao. Hume kya bewkoof samajh rakha hai jo hum tumhari baat maanenge. Tum sab meri baat maano ye ACP nahi hai ye koi behroopiya hai jiski shkal ya to ACP sir se milti hai ya phir ye ACP ke shkal ki plastic sergury krwakar aaya hai. Or ab CID me ghuskar humare desh ko nuksaan pahuchana chah rha hai.

ABHI – lekin aisa kaise ho skta hai. Hume pura yakeen hai ki ye humare ACP sir hi hai.

DAYA – haan aap chahe kuch bhi kahe per hume pura yakeen hai ki ye humare ACP sir hi hai.

RS – Daya ABHI tum log apne emotions me sachaai se door bhag rahe ho.

ACP – ye aap kya keh rahe hai main hi ACP PRADYUMAN hoo.

RS – band karo apni bkwas. DAYA, ABHI meri baat dhyan se suno. Tum logo ke saamne ACP ki gari ka accident hua tha. Or unki gari sidhe khayee me gir gayee thi. Fir tum logo ne bahut dhoondha per unki laash nahi mili. Ye aadmi usi baat ka fayda utha rha hai. Kyunki hume ACP ki laash nahi mili hai isliye ye ACP banker aaya hai. ye zaroor koi behroopiya hai jo CID me guskar koi important information nikalna chahta hai.

ACP – lekin DAYA main such raha hoo main hi ACP hoo. ACP PRATYADUNMAN.

RS – nahi DAYA iski baat mat sunana. Agar abhi humne iski baat maan li or ise CID me aane diya to ho sakta hai kal ko ye koi important information aatakwadiyo ko de de jisase baad me bahut nuksaan ho sakta hai. ABHI, DAYA agar tum logo ne iski baat maan li or agar such me ye ACP nahi nikala to kal ko agar kuch bhi galat hua to uske zimmedar sirf tum log hoge sirf tum log.

DAYA – lekin RS...

ABHI – ek minut DAYA idhar aana mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai.

(DAYA, ABHI ke saath ek kone me jata hai.)

DAYA – kya baat hai ABHI?

ABHI – dekho DAYA ye RS keh to sahi rha hai. hum kaise maan le ki ye humare ACP sir hi hai.

DAYA – ABHI tum humare ACP sir per shaque kar rahe ho.

ABHI – nahi DAYA main to sirf intna keh raha hoo ki hum aise kaise maan le ki ye humare ACP sir hai. accident ke 1 mahine baad aane ke baad bhi ye humse baar baar keh rahe hai ki 2 din hi huye hai. inhe ye pta nahi ki ye pichle ek mahine se kha the. Ho sakta hai ye sachmuch koi behroopiya ho.

DAYA – per ABHI…..

ABHI – DAYA yaad karo jab Rocky meri shakal lekar CID me ghus gaya tha to kya kisi ko bhi shaque hua tha. Nahi na. waise hi agar aaj hum inhe ACP maan le or kal ko ye ACP na nikle to kya hoga. Kya karenge hum. Ye puri CID or desh ka swal hai DAYA.

DAYA – baat to tumhari thik hai. per ab hum krenge kya?

ABHI – wahi jo humesha karte hai apradhiyo ki pehchan karne ke liye.

DAYA – to kya ab hum apne ACP sir ko apradhiyo ki tarah shaque ke katghare me khra karenge.

ABHI – bura to mujhe bhi lag rha hai DAYA per is RS ki zuban band karne ka koi or tareeka nahi hai.

DAYA – thik hai jaisa tum thik samjho.

(DAYA or ABHI dono sabke paas aate hai.)

RS – to kya socha tum logo ne.

DAYA – humne socha hai ki shayad aap thik keh rahe hai.

Jay – RS sir to humesha hi sahi kehte hai.

DAYA – humne faisla kiya hai ki ye ACP sir hai ya nahi is baat ka faisla krne ke liye hum inke kuch test karwayenge.

FREDI – kaise test sir?

ABHI – FREDI finger print test, blood test.

VIVEK – per sir ye to hum apradhiyo ke liye istemal karte hai na to phir ACP sir ke liye kaise?

ACP – rehne do FREDI. DAYA or ABHI dono ek CID officer ka ferz nibha rahe hai. ek CID officer ko sabse pehle apne ferz ke bare me sochna chahiye. Maine humesha yahi sikhaya hai tum logo ko. Or mujhe garv hai ki tum log is baat ko samjh gaye ho.

RS – bhashan band karo. Tumhe kya lgta hai ki ye bare bare bhashan dene se tum ACP ho ye hum maan lenge. Nahi. Tumhari kismet ka faisla ab forensic test hi karenge.

ACP – to kra lo test. Main kisi se nahi darta. Kyunki main saccha hoo. Or jo sacche hote hai unki aankho me daar nahi hota.

RS – to thik hai. le chalo ise forensic lab.

**SEEN – 2**

(forensic lab me Dr. SALUNKHE, ACP ka blood ka sample le rahe hai.)

SALU – kbhi socha bhi nahi tha yaar ki jis lab me apradhiyo ki pehchan karne ke liye test kiya krta tha usi lab me ek din teri pehchan karni paregi.

ACP – tu apna kaam kar SALU. Mujhe meri sacchai pta hai. or kuch der me bakiyo ko bhi pta chal jayegi.

SALU – Tarika is sample ko ACP ke blood sample se match karke dekho.

Tarika – nahi sir. Mujhse nahi hoga aap khud hi dekh lijiye.

(SALU, Blood samples match karke dekhta hai.)

SALU – Mubarak ho boss blood group match ho gaya.

(sab kush ho jaate hai.)

FREDI – dekha sir maine kha tha na ki ye humare ACP sir hi hai.

RS – abhi itni zaldi kya hai FREDI. Abhi to or test bache hai. pehle finger print test to ho jaane do.

ABHI – thik hai aapki tasalli ke liye ye bhi krwa lete hai.

DAYA – SALU saheb kijiye finger print test.

(SALU, ACP ke finger print ka sample leta hai. or use ACP ke record me rakhe finger print ke sample se match krke dekhta hai. per SALU ke chehre per pareshani aa jati hai.)

DAYA – kya hua DR. SALU?

SALU – main ek baar or check karta hoo.

ABHI – per Dr. SALU hua kya?

SALU – Yaar DAYA finger print match nahi ho rahe hai.

DAYA, ABHI,- kya?

SALU – haa…..

VIVEK – dr. SALU kahi aapse koi galti to nahi hui na. aap ek baar fir se check kijiye.

SALU – maine 3 baar check kiya hai VIVEK per finger print match nahi kar rahe.

RS – ab to tum logo ko yakeen ho gaya ki ye ACP nahi koi behropiya hai. maine to pehle hi kha tha. Per tum log to meri baat sunte hi nahi.

ACP – per yaar SALU ye kaise ho skta hai. mere finger perints kaise nahi match ho rahe? Jabki main hi ACP hoo.

RS – nahi. Tum ACP nahi ho. Tum koi behroopiye ho. Jo CID me ghusne ki kosis kar rahe the.

ACP – nahi. Ye such nahi hai. main hi ACP hoo. DAYA, ABHI meri baat maano main hi tumhara ACP hoo.

DAYA – per finger print to kuch or hi keh rahe hai.

RS – stop it. Bhut hua tumhar natak. Dr. SALU ab iske finger print ko humare criminal record se match karke dekhiye.

SALU – per kyun?

RS – simple si baat hai. agar ye ACP nahi hai to kaun hai. ye pta karne ke liye.

(SALU, ACP sir ke finger prints criminal records se match karke dekhta hai. or ek baar fir uske chehre per hairani dikhti hai.)

SALU – ye to… ye to….

ABHI – kya hua SALU sir?

SALU – ABHI iske finger ptints to …..

VIVEK – DR. SALU please btaiye na kya hua?

SALU – iske finger prints to Salim Ahemad se milte hai.

DAYA – Salim Ahemad wo jo international terrorist hai.

SALU – haa wahi…

ABHI – nahi aisa nahi ho sakta mujhe dekhne dijiye.

(ABHI akar report dekhta hai or hairan reh jata hai.)

RS – tum log bhi na….. kitne emotional ho. Are maine bar bar kha ki ye ACP nahi hai per tum log meri baat mano tab na. ab agar ye humari CID me ghus jata to pta nahi kya krta?

ACP – main hi ACP hoo. Mera yakeen karo. Main hi tumhara ACP hoo.

RS – fir tumhare finger prints kyun nahi match ho rahe. Or match huye bhi to kisase terrorist SA (Salim ahemad) se. such to ye hai ki tum SA hi ho. Tumne ACP ke chehre ki plastic surgery karwai. Or socha ki tum asani se CID me dakhil ho jaoge. Tumhe lga hoga ki ye log tumhe asani se apna ACP man lenge kyunki ye log to emotional fools hai. per tumhe pta nahi tha ki yaha main aa chukka hoo. Jo ab is team ki is kmzori ko puri trah se khtam kar dega.

ACP – kya bakwas kar rahe ho. Meri team kamzor nahi hai. bahut mazboot hai wo. Itni majboot ki waqt parne per apno per goli chlane se bhi piche nahi hatati.

RS – bakwas to tum kar rahe ho. Ab tumhara natak khtam ho chuka hai.

ACP – ABHI tum log keh rahe the na ki main pichle ek mahine se gayab tha ho sakta hai jin logo ne mujhe kidnap karke rkha tha un logo ne finger print science ki madad se mere finger prints badal diye ho.

RS – hone ko to bahut kuch ho skta hai. per hua nahi. Kyunki tumhara samna is baar RS se hai. tumhara raaz khul chukka hai. taiyari to tumne acchi ki thi per thori si chuk ho gayi.

Salu – EK minut. Aap log chup ho jaiye. ACP sahi keh rha hai. ek mahine ka waqt kafi hai finger prints badlne ke liye.

ABHI – to ab kya kare SALU saheb?

SALU – ABHI agar kahi se ACP ke DNA ka namuna mil jaye to fir DNA report se sabit ho jayega ki ye ACP hai ya nahi.

DAYA – DNA sample ACP sir ke ghar se mil jayenge.

VIVEK – to sir der kyun kare hum abhi chlate hai or DNA sample lekar ate hai.

RS – haa per tab tak ise hirast me rakho. Kyunki iska koi bharosa nahi ye bhag gya to.

ABHI – per…..

DAYA – ABHI ….. abhi rhne do. Abhi kuch bhi khehna thik nahi hoga. Hum ACP sir ke ghar chalet hai waha se DNA sample lekar aate hai.

**SEEN – 3**

(saare log DNA sample lekar aate hai. SALU DNA sample match karke dekhta hai. per wo bhi match nahi hota)

SALU – ye DNA sample bhi match nahi ho rha.

ABHI – per SALU sir ye to match hona chahiye tha.

RS – tum log bekar me hi preshan ho rahe ho. Finger prints report all ready ye clear kar chuki hai ki ye insan ACP nahi balki SA hai. mujhe samjh me nahi aata ki tum log ye maan kyun nahi lete.

DAYA – aapke liye ye kehna aasan hoga per humare liye ye maanana bahut muskil hai.

RS – main jaanta hoo DAYA ki ye sacchai karvi per tum dekho na saaf saaf pta chlta hai ki is aadmi ne ACP ke chehre ki plastic sugery karwai fir yha chala aaya. Or mujhe lgta hai ki isi ne wo sazish bhi ki thi jisme ACP ki jaan gayi.

ABHI – kya?

RS – haa wran ACP ke accident ke 1 mahine baad iske yha aane ka mtlb kya hai. ho sakta hai isi ne ACP ko mara ho.

SALU – dil to mera bhi nahi maan raha per mujhe lgta hai ki RS sahi keh rha hai.

DAYA – mujhe bhi yahi lag rha hai ki hum kuch jyada hi emotional ho rahe hai or ye SA isi ka fayda uthana chahta hai.

ABHI – agar tum sab such keh rahe ho or isi ne ACP sir ko mara hai to main ise nahi chorunga DAYA.

ACP – ABHI ye kya ho gaya hai tum logo ko tum log meri baat kyun nahi sun rahe main hi ACP hoo tum logo ka ACP. Mer chehre ki koi plastic surgery nahi hui hai. SALU tu ye to bata sakta hai na ki mere chehre ki plastic surgery hui hai ya nahi.

SALU – haa. Main abhi ek chota sa test kare ye bata sakta hoo ki tumhare chehre ki plastic surgery hui hai ya nahi.

(SALU, ACP ke chehre per kuch test karta hai. or kuch der baad report deta hai.)

ABHI – report me kya hai Dr. SALU.

SALU – wahi jis baat ka daar tha.

VIVEK – matlab.

SALU – matlab ye ki boss iske chehre ki plastic surgery ki gayi hai.

ACP –kya? Are yaar SALU tu ye kya keh rha hai. jab maine apne chehre ki plastic surgery karai hi nahi to fir ye report kaise aa gayi.

SALU – main to wahi keh rha hoo jo report keh rahi hai.

ACP – per ye report galat hai.

DAYA – chup karo. Or jhooth bolna band karo. Tumhara jhooth pkara gaya hai. ab hum tumhare dhokhe me nahi aayenge.

ACP – DAYA pagal ho gaye ho kya? Mujhe pehchan kyun nahi rahe. Main hi ACP hoo.

ABHI – bus karo. Or batao ki humare ACP sir kha hai?

ACP – are main hi ACP hoo. Meri baat maano.

VIVEK – kuch nahi sunana hume. Hume bus itna btao ki humare ACP sir kha hai?

FREDI – haa…. Dekho chup chap se bata do ki ACP sir kha hai. kya kiya tum logo ne humare ACP sir ke saath.

ACP – are tum logo ko ho kya gya hai mujhe pehchan kyun nahi rahe?

RS – ye aise nahi batayega. JAY ise arrest kar lo. Ab ye wahi batayega ki akhir kya kya sazis ki hai isne or kya kya sazis karne wala tha.

(JAY ACP sir ko wha se le jata hai. ACP sir sabko samjhate reh jaate hai ki wo ACP hai per koi unki baat nahi sunta)

**SEEN – 4**

(sab CID beuro me baithe hai. sab pareshan hai)

TASHA – ye kya ho gaya sir hume to lga tha ki humare ACP sir wapus aa gaye per ye to….

ABHI – pure ek mahine ki tlash ke baad ACP sir mile bhi to wo bhi humari aankho ka dhokha hi tha.

VIVEK – mujhe to yakeen nahi hota sir ki ACP sir ki jgah lekar wo SA humare beuro me ghusne ki kosis kar raha tha.

ABHI – mujhe to is baat ki fikar hai ki humare ACP sir akhir hai kha?

DAYA – haa agar ye SA hai to fir humare ACP sir hai kha? kahi isne kuch kar to nahi diya unke saath.

ABHI – agar isne kuch kiya hoga na to kasam se iska main wo haal karoonga ki saari zindgi yaad rakega.

FREDI – per sir wo to baar baar yahi keh rha hai ki wo hi ACP sir hai. or kuch batane ko taiyar hi nahi hai.

RS – uski zuban khulwana kaun sa bra kaam hai wo bhi tumhare liye DAYA. Tumhara ek thappar to acche accho ki zuban khulwa deta hai phir ye kaun se khet ki muli hai….

DAYA – per agar abhi use kuch kiya to ho skta hai humare ACP sir ki jaan ko khtra ho jaye. Isliye jab tak hmare ACP sir nahi mil jaate tab tak hume khamosh ho rehna hoga.

VIVEK – haa… ACP sir ki jaan ka koi risk nahi le sakte hum.

RS – ok jaisa tum log chaho. Per meri slah yahi hogi ki jyada der krna sahi nahi hoga. Is case ko jitni zaldi solve kar lo behtar hoga.

(RS itna kehkar RS apne cabin me chale jata hai.)

**SEEN – 5**

(CID beuro me saare log baithe hai.)

DAYA – kuch samjh me nahi aa raha hai. kal se soch soch kar dimag khrab ho gaya per koi rasta nahi mil rha hai.

VIVEK – haa sir hum bhi dhundh dhundh kar thak gaye per koi rasta nahi mil rha jisase ye pta chal sake ki ACP sir aakhir hai kha.

ABHI – wahi to VIVEK or jab tak ACP sir ka pta nahi chal jata tab tak hum us SA ko haath bhi nahi lga sakte.

(tabhi FREDI aata hai uske hath me koi packet hai.)

FREDI – sir ye bahar koi chorkar gaya tha.

DAYA – aise kaise koi chorkar jaa sakta hai. kholo dekho isme hai kya?

(FREDI packet kholta hai usme ek CD or ek letter hota hai.)

FREDI – sir ye CD hai or ye letter.

ABHI – letter dikhao zara.

(ABHI letter le leta hai or use padhta hai.)

ABHI – **"Mian ek saccha dedshbhkta hoo. Main CID or ACP sir ki bahut izzat karta hoo. Isliye main nahi chahta ki CID ko koi dhokha ho. Isliye main ye CD bhej rha hoo. Ise dekhkar aapko such ka pta chal jayega." EK Saccha desh bhkata" **ye kaun ho skta hai?

DAYa – pta nahi. Vivek CD lga kar dekhna.

(Vivek CD lgakar dekhta hai. CD me do aadmi hote hai.)

DAYA – ye to Salim Ahemad hai. or ye uske saath kaun hai.

ABHI – aawaz thori dheemi hai. lgta hai chup kar recording ki gayi hai.

VIVEK – main sound bdhata hoo.

(Vivek sound tez krta hai.)

**SA- plan bilkul fit hai. koi garbar nahi or na hi fail hone ka koi chance.**

**2****nd**** man- per agar main pkra gya to.**

**SA – tum bilkul nahi pakre jaoge. Kyunki kisi ko nahi pta ki hum kya karne wale hai. koi soch bhi nahi skta hi humra plan kya hai. ye ACP ise khtam kar denge. Phir tumhe mere chehre ki plastic surgery karke thik iske jaisa banana hai. phir main CID ke andar or phir mujhe koi nahi rok payega. Koi nahi.**

**2****nd**** man – per kuch garbar ho gayi to.**

**SA – koi garbar nahi hogi. Ye plan main kitne dino se bna raha hoo. Pehle is ACp ko khtam karenge. Fir main ACP banker CID ke andar jaunga or humara kaam asan ho jayega.**

FREDI – sir ye log ACP sir ko marne ki baat kar rahe hai.

DAYA – sath wala shayad koi doctor hai jisne is SA ke chehre ki plastic surgery karke ise ACP sir ka chehra diya hai.

ABHI – per uska chehra dikhai nahi de raha. Accha aage dekhte hai kya hai.

**SA – to tumhe sara plan samjh me aa gaya na. **

**Dr. – bilkul. Main apna kaam kar doonga per agar ACP ko hosh aa gya or wo bach gya to.**

**SA – uski fikar tum mat karo. Iska intzam abhi kar dete hai. suno ACP ko lekar aao.**

**(kuch der me ek moving chair per behosh ACP ko lekar ek aadmi aata hai.)**

VIVEK – ACP sir.

**SA – yahi hai na tumhari problem. To ise abhi khtam kar dete hai. **

**(SA ek gun nikal kar ACP sir ko shoot kar deta hai.)**

(sab ek saath chillate hai. ACP sir. CD khtam ho jati hai. shor sunkar RS apne cabin se bahar aata hai.)

FREDI – sir in logo ne humare ACP sir ko mar dala. Maar dala humarae ACP sir ko.

RS – dekha tum logo ne maine kha tha na ki iske piche bahut bari sazis hai.

DAYA – haa us SA ne humare ACP sir ko maar dala fir unka chehra lekar humari CID me gusne ki kosis kar rha tha taki humare desh ko brbad kar sake.

ABHI – haa DAYA per ab uska khel khtam ho chukka hai. or ab main uski zindgi ka khel bhi khtam kar doonga.

DAYA – nahi ABHI. Kisi bhi halat me tum kanoon ko apne haath me nahi loge.

ABHI – are usne humare ACP sir ko maar dala or tum keh rahe ho ki main kanoon apne hath me nahi le sakta. Main use nahi chorunga DAYA.

DAYA – nahi ABHI pehle ye pta kar lo ki ye CD asli hai ya nahi. Forensic lab bhej kar is CD ki jaach krwate hai. VIVEK CD lekar Dr. SALU ke paas jaao or pta karo ki ye asli hai ya nahi.

**SEEN – 6**

(VIVEK CD ki report lekar aata hai or sabko btata hai ki CD bilkul asli hai. uske sath kisi bhi tarah ki cherchar nahi ki gayi hai.)

ABHI – dekha DAYA. Hum jise apna ACP sir samjh rahe the wahi humare ACP sir ka katil nikla.

DAYA – haa ABHI. Lekin wo bachega nahi. Use saza zaroor milegi. Kanoon use nahi chorega.

ABHI – tum kanoon ke faisle ka intzar karo DAYA main nahi. Main use khud saza dunga. Apne in hatho se saza doonga.

DAYA – nahi ABHI tum aisa nahi karoge.

ABHI – main aisa hi karoonga DAYA. Or ab tum me se koi mujhe nahi rok sakta.

(ABHI gusse me ACP ke lockup ki or badhta hai. baki sab bhi uske piche jate hai. ABHI lockup ka drwaz kholkar ACP sir ko bahar nikalta hai or unke uper gun point rkh deta hai.)

ACP – ye kya kar rahe ho ABHI pagal ho gaye ho kya?

ABHI – haa pagal ho gya hoo. Jab se pta chla hai ki tumne humare ACP sir ko maar dala hai tab se pagal hi ho gya hoo.

ACP – kya bakwas kar rahe ho. Main tumhare saamne khra hoo zinda. Or tum mere uper hi mere katal ka ilzam lga rahe ho.

ABHI – ilzam nahi hai ye such hai. tumhari sazis ka pta chal chukka hai hume or humare paas saboot bhi hai. ab tum nahi bachoge. Tumhe main apne haatho se saza dunga. Maut ki saza.

ACP – ye kya pagalpan hai ABHI. Gun niche rakho.

DAYA – haa ABHI. Shant ho jaao. Gun niche rakho.

ABHI – nahi….

(DAYA ABHI ko piche se pakar leta hai or uske haath se gun chinane ki kosis krta hai. isi beech ACP sir Vivek ki gun lekar usase ek fier karte hai. sab hairan se us or dekhte hai.)

ACP – tum logo ka dimag khrab ho gaya hai. Per main apne aap ko saccha sabit karke rahoonga. Iske liye mujhe yha se bhagna hi hoga.

DAYA – ruk jao. Dekho tum ye thik nahi kar rahe ho.

(per ACP sir nahi maante or waha se bhag jaate hai. DAYA, ABHI, VIVEK sab unka picha karte hai. per wo unki aankho se bachkar nikal jaate hai. ACP sir ek raaste se bhag rahe hote hai tabhi saamne se ek jeep aati hai or unhe utha kar le jati hai. idhar CID beuro me sab ACP sir ke bhag jane ki wazah se bahut pareshan hai. sab milkar newz channels or papers me add de dete hai ki unhe ACP sir ki tlash hai.)

**SEEN – 7**

(ACP sir ke aankho pe patti badhi hai. unke paas khara ek aadmi unki aankho se patti utarat hai. tabhi ek aawaz aati hai.)

Strainger – kaise ho ACP?

ACP – kaun?

Strainger – wahi jiski wazah se aaj tumhara ye haal hai. jiski wazah se tumhari khud ki hi team ke log tumhari jaan ke piche pre hai. wahi jisne tumhari pehchan chin li.

ACP – oh to tum ne ye sab kiya hai. per tum ho kaun? Apna chehra kyun nahi dikahte?

Strainger – bari zaldi hai mera chehra dekhne ki. To thik hai lo dikha deta hoo tumhe apna chehra. Pehchana mujhe. Main wahi Bilala Raw hoo jise tumne jail pahuchane ki kitni kosis ki per baar baar fail ho gaye. Lekin tumne or tumhari CID ne mere kitne hi kaam khrab kiye hai. kitne saare maal ka nuksan kiya hai. mere kitne hi sathiyo ko maar dala. or dekho … dekho aaj maine tum sab se kaisa bdla liya. Aaj tum zinda bhi ho per murde se bhi buri halat hai tumhari. Aaj tumhari khud ki CID tumhe, tumhare hi katla ke ilzam me dhoondh rahi hai. or jin galiyyo me tum mujrimo ko dhundhte firte the unhi galiyo me tum aaj khud mare mare fir rahe ho.

ACP – To tum ho is sazis ke piche. Shayd tumhe pta nahi ki tumne kisase panga liya hai. CID ko tbah krna itna aasan nahi hai. bahut pachtaoge.

BILAL – ye lo. Jaan tumhari meri mutthi me hai or tum keh rahe ho ki mujhe pchtana parega. Meri fikar mat karo apna socho. Kya haal kar diya hai maine tumhara. Kahi ke nahi rahe tum. Apni jis CID per tumhe itna naz tha wo CID hi tumhe pehchanane se inkar kar rahi hai. are tumhara naam, tumhari pehchan sab kuch chin liya tumse maine.

ACP – meri pehchan tum kya chinoge. Are meri pehchan to mere farz se hai. mere naam se ya CID se nahi. Or main jab tak zinda hoo tab tak main apna farz nibhat rahoonga.

BILAL – ferz nibhane ke liye zinda rahoge tab na. abhi ek goli or tumhara kaam tmam.

(BILAL apni gun nikal kar ACP sir ki or fire krne hi wala hota hai ki tabhi uske 3-4 aadmi us jgah akar behosh ho jaate hai. fir fiering ki aawaz aati hai. BILAL us or dekhta hai tabhi CID team, DAYA, ABHI, VIVEK, FREDI, TASHA sab andar aa jate hai. kuch der fiering hoti hai. last me CID sab logo ko pkar leti hai or ACP sir ko chura leti hai.)

BILAL – tum log… tum log yha kaise pahuche. Tum log to ise maarne ke piche pare the na.

DAYA – tumne itna bara khel khela to humne chota sa khel khel diya. Or dekho na tum us jaal me fus gaye.

BILAL – iska matlab tumhe pta tha ki ye ACP hi hai.

ABHI – haa bikul. Pta to hume test ke dauran hi chal gaya tha. Per hume is sazis ki zar tak pahuchna tha. Isliye waisa hi karte gaye jaisa tum log chahte the. Tumhi ne hume bewkoof samjh rkha hai.

VIVEK – haa sir ye mujrim humesha CID ko kmzor samjhte hai. lekin inhe pta nahi ki CID ko hrana itna aasan nahi.

TASHA – tumhe kya lga hum nahi samjh sakte ki kaun asli hai or kaun nakli. Test ke dauran jab humne wo rcord dekhe tabhi hume pta chal gaya tha ki records ke saath koi cherkhani ki gayi hai. kisi ne records badle hai. or tabhi hume shaque ho gya ki iske piche koi bahut bari sazish hai. or humne waisa hi kiya jaisa tumne socha tha.

BILAL – to itne dino se tum log jo kar rahe the wo sab natak tha.

FREDI – or nahi to kya. Tumne kya socha ki tum humara computer hack karoge or hume pta bhi nahi chalega.

ACP – wahi to….. CID ko kamzor samjh rahe the na. ab bolo. Ek baat acchi trah se jaan lo CID ko bewkoof banana ya haran dono hi namumkin hai samjhe. DAYA iski zuban khulwao.

(DAYA jaise hi use thappar marne ke liye haath uthata hai BILAL apni zuban khol deta hai)

ACP – to ab btao kyu kiya tumne ye sab.

BILAL – mujhe nahi pta. Hume to bus ACP ko kidnap karke rakhna tha. Humne us accident me ACP ke putle ko khai se niche gira diya. Or ACP ko apne saath le aaye. Hume use bahut dino tak behosh karke rkha. Problem tab ho gayi jab hum ACP ko kisi dusri jagah sift karne ke liye le jaa rahe the ki gari ka accident ho gaya or saamne se aati Bus ke logo ko ACP mil gya. Un logo ne humare aadmiyo or ACP ko hospital pahucha diya.

ACP – or jab hospital me mujhe 2 din baad hosh aaya to mujhe lga ki mere accident ko sirf 2 din hi huye hai. aage kya hua?

BILAL – ACP ke humare kabje se nikal jaane ki wazah se humare boss bahut naraz the. Fir unhone hume dusra plaan kaam me lane ko kha. Iske tahat humne ek CD jo pehle se hi bana kar rakhi thi aap logo ke paas bhej di. Or ye saabit kar diya ki ye ACP nahi hai or ACP mar chukka hai. bus mujhe itna hi pta hai. baki ka sara plaan mere malik ko pta hai.

ABHI – kaun… hai kuan tumhara Malik?

BILAL – wo…. Wo Salim Ahemad. Wahi hai humara malik. Or usi ne ye saara plaan banaya tha.

DAYA – kha milega tumhara ye malik.

BILAL – pta nahi. Is waqt wo kha hai.

ACP – koi baat nahi use bhi dhoodh lege. Pehle ise jail lekar chalo.

BILAL – per tum logo ne ye nahi bataya ki tum log yha kaise pahuche?

ABHI – batayenge… batayenge per tumhe nahi kisi or ko.

******SEEN – 8**

(CID beuro me sab log aate hai. )

RS – congratulation aakhir tum logo ne ye sabit kar hi diya ki ye ACP hi hai.

DAYA – such ko sabit karne ki zaroorat nahi hoti wo humesha hi such rehta hai. ye humare ACP sir hai isme sabit kya karna hai.

RS – nahi main to bus isliye keh rha tha ki saare saboot inke khilaf the to…..

ABHI – sabooto ka kya hai. nakli bhi khare kiye jaa sakte hai. akasr hume kitne saare cases me aise kai log milte hai jinke khilaf saare saboot hote hai per wo hote begunah hai. koi or unhe fusane ke liye ye saare saboot zama krta hai.

RS – main to bus aise hi keh rha tha. Khair us BILAL ka kya kiya ap logo ne.

ACP – jail me hai apne malik ka intzar kar rha hai. zayad itntzar nahi krn aprega use.

RS – haa aap log milkar use dhoondh hi lenge.

DAYA – dhoondh lenge ….. are dhoondh liya.

RS – dhoondh liya. Kaise?. Kaun hai… mera matlab kha hai?

ACP – saamne hi to hai.

RS – samne hai…. samne to main hoo…. ACP tum apne hosh me to ho.

ACP – main to hosh me hoo per ab tumhare hosh urne wale hai Mr. Ranvir Sah urf Salim Ahemad.

RS – Salim Ahemad or main. Ye kya bol rahe ho.

ABHI – ab ye natak band bhi kro. Tumhari asliyat humare saamne khul chuki hai. humne pta kiya hai ki RS kabhi sigrate nahi pita tha or tum sigrate pite ho. Or sabse bri baat ki RS bolne me thora sa haklata hai per tum to saaf saaf bolte ho or wo bhi pure confidence ke saath.

DAYA – plan to kafi tgra banaya tha tumne bus ek hi chuk ho gayi. Wo CD hume bhijwa di.

RS – wo CD. Us CD se tumhe kaise pta chla ki main hi SA hoo.

VIVEK – us CD me jot um apni aawaz me zor zor se apna plan bna rahe the na usi se. jab main wo CD lekar forencis lab gya to DR. SALU ne btaya ki CD to original hai per ye awaz unhone kahi suni hai. phir unhe yaad aaya ki ye aawaz tumhari hai. maine ABHI sir ko ye baat batai. Or unhone onform hone ke liye tumhari aawaz record karke mujhe send kar di. Fir kyat ha. Dr. SALU ne apna jadu chlaya or aawaz match ho gayi.

ABHI – fir Vivek ne hume phone karke bataya. Or hum saara khel samjh gaye. Humne use plan humara plan btaya. Wo wha se sidha ACP sir ke paas pahuch gya unhe saari baat btai. ACP sir ko ek bug (detector) diya jisase wo jha rahe hume pta chlta rahe.

RS – phir tumne gusse me ACP ko marne ka natak kiya taki wo bhag sake or tum mere aadmiyo tak pahuch sako.

FREDI – are waah sir iska dimag to chal nikla.

ACP – chalo ab apni zuan bhi chlao or zaldi se batao ki ye plan kya tha. Kya karna chahte the tum.

RS – main… main kkitne dino se tum CID walo se pareshan tha. Mumbai me main apna illegle kaam shuru krna chahta tha per tum logo ne humesha mujhe mmat di. Tumhari wazah se humara karoro ka nuksan ho gaya. Tabhi main eek plaan banaya ki main CID ke zariye hi apna kaam shuru karoonga. Maine sabse pehle eke k karke sabko kidnap krwaya. Jisase ACP mazboor hokar mere paas aa jaye. Jab wo mere paas aya to maine use kidnap kar liya or tum logo ko ye yakeen dila diya ki ACP mar chukka hai. tum sab ACP ko dhundhne me lage the isi beech uper ke officers ne officer Ranveer Sah ko ACP ki jgah Mumbai CID me bhejne ka faisla kar liya. Mera ek aadmi pehle se waha tha isliye jaise hi RS Mumbai k eliye nikla maine use mrwa diya phir uske chehre ki plastic surgery krwa kar yha aa gya. Maine wo CD isliye record krwai thi taki tum logo ko yaken ho jaye ki Salim Ahemad ne hi ACP ka khoon karke uske shkal ki plastic surgery karwai hai. yha aane ke baad maine sabse pehle Cid team ko alga krna chaha taki mera kaam aasan ho jaye phir main apna ileegel business aaram se strat kar skta tha or koi mujhper shaque bhi nahi krta.

ACP – agar tumhe RS ke chehre ke share hi CID me ghusna tha to fir mujhe kyun zinda rkha.

RS – bure waqt ke liye. Taki jab main fus jaau to tumhara instemal karke aasani se nikal jaau. Per tum humari kaid se nikal gaye. Or sari grbar yahi se shuru hui. Phir maine apne aadmiyo se kehkar CID ke computer ko hack krwaya or usme rakhe record change kar diye. Maine ACP ke finger prints apne finger prints se badal diye. Uska DNA sample bhi badal diya. Taki tum logo ko yakeen ho jaye ki ACP hi asal me Salim Ahemad hai. per….

DAYA – per sab garbar ho gayi. VIVEK ko computer hack hone ka pta chal gya. Waise hume tumper kabhi shaque nahi hota per tumne wo CD bhej kar khud hi apna pta de diya.

ABHI – or wo ACP sir ke chehre ki plastic surgery report positive kaise aa gayi.

RS – maine ACP ke dono galo ki plastic surgery karwai thi per uske hi chehre ki. Taki mera dusra plaan fail na ho.

ACP – waise kafi mehnat kit hi apne plaan pe tumne per fir bhi fail ho gya. Koi baat nahi jail me apne saathiyo ke saath milkar aage bhi plaan banate rehan CID ko harane ke. Filhal jail me jaao or apne baki sathiyo se bhi mil lo.

**SEEN – 9**

(sab beuro me baithe hai tabhi Fredi cake lekar aata hai.)

ABHI – are FREDI ye cake kis khushi me?

FREDI – sir meri wife ne bana kar bheja hai ACP sir ke wapus laut aane ki khushi me.

ACP – iski kya zaroorat thi FREDI.

DAYA – zaroorat kyun nahi thi sir. Aap nahi the to sabse jyada dhukhi ye FREDI hi tha.

VIVEK – haa sir aapke bina CID kisi kam ki nahi hai.

TASHA – haa sir aapke bina to hum bilkul anath hi ho gaye the.

ABHI – haa sir aap hai to hum hai. ye CID hai.

ACP – nahi ABHI, ye CID kisi ki wazah se nahi hai. na mere na tumhare na kisi or ki wazh se. hum is CID ki wazah se hai. or hum me se koi rahe na rhe ye CID humesha rahegi zurm or Mujrimo ke khilaf jung larne ke liye.


End file.
